


从良 54

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 请大家自行 缓慢的 感受老王的心理？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家自行 缓慢的 感受老王的心理？

54-1

阿云嘎再来王晰这已经是第二天上午。

今儿是中秋，下午与周姓沾亲带故的人都要在老宅聚一聚，届时阿云嘎定是脱不开身的，只能上午来一趟，但他并非来探望，而是想给王晰包一份“礼物”。

也是他赶巧，正撞上王晰才从昏睡中清醒，一进门就是大夫护士将他控制住的狼狈画面，像是要扭送精神科。

王晰失控的样子难得的很，他是个自制力很强的人，哪怕是不得已的醉酒，也不会出现任何能叫旁人看笑话的场面。

阿云嘎也是知道王晰的自我约束，往前跑几年，他不是没想过用酒精来麻痹王晰的神志，好把那张虚假的皮剥下来看看是红是白，他一个人喝不过，就要组局灌王晰，然而那人醉了之后却是不吵不闹，只是满面呆滞的坐着，有人来与他搭话，他就把嘴角挑上，也不说话，只用浸润潮光的眼看人，彼时阿云嘎大有得不偿失的滋味，之后便也不再寻要无痛剥皮的法子。

王晰眼前的白绢是大夫让遮的，肺炎带起了结膜炎，并非什么严重的病，不过王晰一直在沉睡，怕醒时有羞明的表象，便先遮着以防万一，却没想无心插柳的，叫阿云嘎见了这一场好戏。

当王晰扯下布条的瞬间，虚假失明的游戏结束，两双眼在虚空中触碰，阿云嘎以为他会见起伏的凶光，却不想见的竟是茫然后急速聚集起的劫后余生的庆幸，是对生命的渴望与向往，这样的满眼星光，阿云嘎在一双更漂亮的眼里见过。

在这样不合时宜的重叠下，阿云嘎有一瞬凝滞，他像是被冲突撕裂，王晰病时他怕生命消减，可当床上的人用一双鲜活的眼与他对视，他又觉得异常恶心，迫切的想要把那盛着向往的眼光践踏，恨与怨又在此刻登顶。

王晰怎么能，他怎么配带着希望活着。

阿云嘎的自控力不比王晰差，哪怕心中纠结煎熬，也不过电光石火，就摆出了该有的刻薄模样。

他讥讽王晰上一刻的慞惶，冷着嗓子说一句，

“醒了？”

王晰是烧坏了嗓子，暂时一个音也吐不出来，但他也似乎没什么要说，斜靠在病床上，眨眼间换了副神态，方才的挣扎波澜都褪了，心上咚咚的擂鼓声也平缓下来，只一脸平静的看着来人。

护士又重新给他打吊水，细针破入皮肉使得他轻皱了下眉，王晰已混不在意自己在阿云嘎面前是什么样子，狼狈也好，失态也罢，总之都是十二分的恶臭，没什么好挣扎，况且他也懒得再挣扎。

阿云嘎却对王晰的平静不甚满意，他迈开步子进来还要说些什么，正开口就被护士叉过去，说王晰的直肠粘膜因外力破损，并发真菌感染，需要配合外用药治疗，但不上药的过程并不顺利，希望和家属沟通一下，如果有特殊情况，自行上药也是可以的。

王晰也听见，阿云嘎眼尖的抓住他面上细微的变幻，这才饶有意趣的对着护士说了声好，侧着耳朵听药物说明，并不是什么繁琐的步骤，掰开屁股抹东西而已。

一屋子人各自做好本职工作便散去，阿云嘎走到病床前，随手拨弄了一下放着医疗器械的钢架，铃铃的金属声荡开，他见王晰的眼里再不是方才那般平静。

阿云嘎抖了抖手，倒是没想去碰那些器械，他又近前一步站在王晰手边，将一封不大的牛皮信封拍在王晰胸口，他头不低，只眼光向下，遮落出濛濛的影子，轻声从他下坠的嘴角逸出来，

“看看。”

王晰不明所以，只看着阿云嘎离了那盘器械才松了一口气，他使那只没连着输液的手去拆，过程有些艰难，阿云嘎并没有帮他的意思，王晰便把两只手都用上，这药打得他血管胀痛，指尖牵扯更是叠上一番，王晰薄汗出了一层，可是挣扎的撕开了，抖落掉出几张照片来。

周深的照片。

确切的说是周深穿着宽松的不和尺码的休闲装，露出脖子根两处清晰的吻痕，和余笛一同在酒店餐厅吃早饭的照片。

阿云嘎终是在王晰青红交织的面上寻到一丝快慰。

薄相纸被攥出折痕，王晰许久未修剪的指甲将边角掐出窟窿，弯弯的黑洞像一双眼睛，像周深笑时的眼睛。

王晰仰躺在床上，将上眼皮抬起来与阿云嘎对视，他眼睛睁得很开，黑瞳仁四面都露了白，一句话也不讲，任风儿过眼也不眨一下。

他知道周深仍是放荡的少年心性，但周深拉着他说爱时，那从肺腑而生的感情绝不作假，他听见周深对虚无一遍遍喊他的名字，那样的思念与恳切也堪比真金。

他却也是忐忑的，弱于生来的卑怯，王晰并非那样无忧少年，他自知阶级是万事万物的鸿沟，多少期待，畅想，真爱都折没在这不可跨越的深壑之中。

可他见此刻的阿云嘎，那双等着他弯折暴怒的怀笑眼睛，愣是咬着牙，把肿痛的嗓子撕出一声嘶哑的气音，却字字铿锵的说，

“我信他。”

一声从胸腔震出的笑回荡空气，阿云嘎的反应甚至比王晰还要强烈，他眼中渲了暖色，不是泪前的布云，而是一种不甘，是一种将勃然的猛烈情绪。

阿云嘎当然知道周深对王晰的认真，那放浪形骸二十几年的人间富贵花，今时肯自愿的斡旋于一场又一场的声色宴饮，也肯被困在牢笼里夜以继日的工作，去为原本最嗤之以鼻的名利二字奔走。

余笛是周深自情窦初开就倾慕的人，声势浩大的情爱缠绵许多年，那里还纠结着亲情与责任，如今却也被周深通通拔除，只为了给一个人保有最完整的空白。

周深看起来是平易近人，与谁都是七分笑颜，可周家用万万人累起来的无上尊严，实则在周深的骨髓中写了九分的傲，他本质桀骜乖戾，只对自己宽容，而这样的金尊玉贵，却肯真真正正弯折他的膝盖，谦卑的跪在阿云嘎面前叫一声哥，只是为了求一句放过。

阿云嘎知道，周深和王晰是那样的认可彼此，跟话本戏文里说的一样，情投意合，两情相悦。

可谁们又不是两情相悦。

谁的爱都不作假，谁的爱都生于肺腑孕于精血，情世动荡坎坷，谁都想开花结果相守白头。

可阿云嘎与他的爱人间却再无挣扎转圜的余地，他怒过，求过，哀过，可又有谁能站出来成全他们，众生平等，而阿云嘎似乎被摘在众生之外。

今时他就要棒打鸳鸯，就要做一回恶人，他半生要被苦痛吞噬，缘何不能再拉扯一把旁人。

他要不得王晰的命，却能让他苦上一苦。

阿云嘎刻意收敛的情绪，尽管一片残红铺在他眼底，语气也是淡下三分，想来他与王晰这么多年，这么多对峙，竟没有一次占得上风，阿云嘎心中不忿，面上又把神情压下一分来，他伸手将王晰手中的照片抽离，转到自己眼前，目光扫过那图上形似亲密的二人，压着嗓子说，

“余笛照顾周深，快有二十六年了。”

“从小吃住在一起。”阿云嘎错过薄相纸来捉王晰的视线，

“他们做爱的次数比你们认识的天数都要多。”

王晰眨了下眼，空气碰撞着视网膜硬是沙出几分水光，存在下眼睑处荡映着细弱的暧色，他知道周深与旧情人的过往，也理解那样不得已的牵扯，他心里三分默许，反复告诫自己不要去想，不要去猜疑，周深不是孩子，他有善后的能力。

可他如何能不把这段故事放在脑中反复咂摸，与他对立的人衣着光鲜，全无弱处，动动手指就可以轻而易举的折损他小半生辛劳。

但他仍眉目不移的看着阿云嘎，牙关紧咬展露的是十二分强硬。

阿云嘎又说，

“你知道深深订婚了吧，余笛的妹妹。”

方才那牛皮信封里还有没掉出的照片，阿云嘎替王晰抽出来贴在他眼前，是前几日在大同时酒会的场景，周深中指上的戒指太闪，被摄像机捉到时成了一道光晕，很衬他细白的手。

阿云嘎轻轻松指，相片便砸在王晰脸上，锋利的角跌进他因咬牙而紧绷的下颌肉，又滚落在病床上，同王晰一处仰躺。

“深深该是和你说什么，结婚是苦衷，是逼不得已。”阿云嘎落出悠悠的声，他拖来把椅子在王晰手边坐下了，将散落的照片拢起来，一边看一边说，

“现在是逼不得已，以后会不会是乐在其中。”

阿云嘎把方才王晰攥皱了的那张抚平，叠摞在一起，他抬起头来看王晰的眼睛，话说的很慢，

“周余是门当户对的婚事，余笛能给的助力，不是你能想的。”

阿云嘎将那摞照片又扔回王晰胸口，王晰不知是被他摔的还是怎样，横起了几声咳，往眼里填了几条血丝，那样的目光已经可以用凶戾来形容。

可阿云嘎最不怕的就是这个，他嘴角擒了笑，眼里是比王晰更甚的红，着了魔的又像是染了癔症，他本是坦荡的人，此刻却硬要钩织刻薄的话，将用他最不屑的方式来伤人，他叉着腿坐，两臂搭在膝上，吐了一口气又缓缓的说，

“周深往后是要接老爷子的手，想是不回北京了。”

“王晰，你怎么办呢。”这样的坐姿让阿云嘎的颈有些前倾，他偏头过去看王晰的眼，语气里是成了调性的悯然，

“啊——你可以和他妻儿生活在一起。”

“那这算什么呢？”

“姘头？情人？”阿云嘎似乎真的在为王晰考虑，他话里参了思绪的愁云，又即刻明朗，声音都亮了几分，他说，

“余笛要是纵许了，那好歹算个妾吧。”

他说这些话的时候浑身紧绷，那嘴不是自己的嘴，心也不是自己的心，可他见王晰眼中有绞痛，便知命中靶心，于是他变本加厉，连带着又配上动作。

“王晰，你真行。”

“是这个。”阿云嘎倾过身去在王晰面前竖起了他的大拇指，一双眼铺开了真诚，像是由衷的赞美。

床上人已经呼出粗砺的喘，像是肺泡里磨了沙石，王晰的眼瞪的死鱼一样大，薄唇抿成了死线，他双手无力却要一起袭向面前给他剜刀子的人。

阿云嘎轻而易举的把那两只瘦弱的手摁下，他掌风擒得猛，反压在王晰手背上，那在血脉里的输液针头不堪重负的穿透了脆薄的血管，连心的痛让王晰绷直了脊梁，几乎是反射性的弹起了上身，他满面薄汗，却一丝泪水也无，一双眼死死抓着阿云嘎不放，后者却不见这开了刃的锋利，掌下压制的力道不减，他将鼻息喷在王晰脸上，只用一副悠然回应，他语调轻浮，尾音又上挑，

“周家的妾，可尊贵着呢。”

阿云嘎笑的骄矜，与王晰撕扯出的怒音霎时成了鲜明映照。

王晰双手被蛮力压着无法再前倾，只能让细长的颈为他递送愤慨，经络从下颌一路拉到锁骨，根根同急发翎箭的弦。

阿云嘎第一次见王晰这样气怒，看这通红的眼，看这几欲爆裂的青筋，看这气色全无惨白如纸的脸，阿云嘎像是闻见血腥的鲨，这还不够，远远不够，他摇着尾巴摆着鳍，要去饱餐了。

他要王晰剥肉见骨，要将王晰剥皮抽筋。

阿云嘎的目光落在王晰因怒而急剧颤抖的唇上，带着一些刻意的遗憾，他咂舌，

“我以为你惯爱给人做小。”

“从前你搭的那些货色，又有哪个是没有家室的？”

“看你喜欢的很。”

阿云嘎松下一手钳制，掌心已经蹭上了粘稠温热的血，是从王晰破裂的血管上蹭下的，不过在抬手之间，王晰就用大臂带着掌风，也顾不上手背的痛就朝阿云嘎劈去，可他病中只有半分力，被随手一甩就砸在病床边的护栏上，当啷啷好大一声肉与金属相撞的响，细针头脱了胶，从静脉中退出遗留了一道不细的血痕。

阿云嘎整个人快折到王晰身上去，他用湿黏的掌心贴上王晰的脸，五指深深攥进他的皮肉里，是要抠出几个血窟窿来。

阿云嘎的眼光从那双眉一路洒落到嘴，下了定论的吐出一句，

“是张好脸。”

旋即五指张开是带着风的，摁着方才夸过的五官，直直将王晰挺立的身子拍回了床上，在这位移下坠的过程中，阿云嘎说了后半句话，

“怎么就做了娼妓呢。”

王晰在迎面而来的钝痛中无法缓和，阿云嘎字句都扎在心上三分软处，正是王晰噩梦的根源，是他畏头畏尾逃避旧情的症结，也是他如今在面对余笛与周深时难以自处的困窘。

可不等他多想，颈上起了压迫的力，阿云嘎的手顺着他脸落在脖子上，鹰爪紧缩，正将他体内的气息一丝一毫的抽离，王晰开始耳鸣，但他听见阿云嘎说，

“你下贱也就算了，为什么还要拖上旁人。”

与此同时一双猩红的眼也落在王晰视线中，他粗眉飞挑，睚眦欲裂，说起那个名字的时候，呼气都带着血的味道，

“郑云龙——”阿云嘎的手随着这三个字更收紧，这是他从爱人离世之后第一次重提，他心口都漫着血，呼吸都带着腥风，

“他凭什么要替你受过。”这句话是被吼出来，每一节发音都砸在王晰狰狞痛苦的脸上。

王晰已在溺毙的边缘，脑中尽是大片的白光与麻然，可纵使阿云嘎那样拿话伤他，字句皆是事实，他也仍在求生。

王晰的双手无力却也死死的抠在阿云嘎手上，妄图掰出一分喘息的余地，许久未修剪的指甲陷在阿云嘎虎口的软肉里，将四面都压得青白。

王晰说不清自己如今对郑云龙是个怎样的心，阿云嘎以这种方式提起，他心里也隐约作痛，不知单是为人，还是为连带着的旧日牵扯，可他自知并无半分愧疚，他喉间干涸，既无空气也无润色，却能盯着阿云嘎挤出一句不成声的话，

“这是他的命。”

阿云嘎怒笑，连道了三声好，他松开了扼制王晰脖子的手，虎口上已见了伤红，他混不在意的张了张五指，之前翻搅冲额的猛烈情绪眼见着平复，他藐着王晰同拎上岸的鱼一般大口大口的蚕食空气，胸口如腮般起伏，冷冷的说一句，

“这也是你的命。”

却没说是怎样的命。

54-2

余笛上午来医院是有些事情，在办公室取了东西正要走，听得私护那边有响动，问了情况才知道是王晰那间病房，余笛的思绪顿了一下，还是准备去看看，毕竟周深那一跪不单是跪在了阿云嘎面前，也重重的砸在余笛心上，看着那纤瘦的脊梁变得刚韧，不再是一味的横冲直撞，余笛多多少也是有些感慨。

却没想被敲门请进之后见这一副景象，不过余笛见过许多赤裸的身体，再多见一副心上也没什么波动。

阿云嘎松开了王晰脚上的钳制直起身与余笛说话，问余教授怎么来了。他语气很是平静，但床上的人被松了桎梏之后立刻将自己蜷缩起来，刚才与阿云嘎对峙的嘶吼声也都消弭，只剩下被闷在枕头上的喘息，左右捞不到蔽体的被子与衣裳，王晰只能尽力的缩着，努力的将自己淡出余笛的视线。

余笛两步走近，边说他在这边有事，就顺道来看一眼，语气里倒是有几分关照病人的恳切，阿云嘎应了一声，寒暄了两句说中秋还要忙。

余笛抽来床头的病档，一边翻看一边与阿云嘎说算不上忙，他瞥见摊在床边的医用器械，自然也知道王晰的伤在何处，余笛轻推了下眼镜，眼光从王晰身上转了一圈落回阿云嘎脸上，浅声询问，

“需要帮忙吗？”

医者父母心，余笛这话问的没什么意图。

阿云嘎在余笛来之前，本是有意将床上的人剥开，拎着脚踝带着玩味的要往他腿间抹药，倒也不是真抹，唬王晰难受罢了。

但他听余笛这么说也哽了一下，却没什么思忖的时间，侧开身子给人让出空来，王晰应是也听见了，阿云嘎看得见他背过去露出来的颤抖发尖。

然而阿云嘎是有意的，或是在意识里逼着自己，在与余笛身位交错的时候，轻声说了句，

“麻烦。”

与此同时他见了王晰眼中闪过刹那的不可置信，像是一层骤然积聚的永不会明朗的阴云，未及他细品，余笛的身影就已挡住了目光。

王晰从听见那不大熟悉的声音时浑身就克制不住的紧绷，脊骨中的每一条细缝都在因过激而打抖，要说他此时的胸腔仿若无底洞，那三寸长血淋淋的肉就没有终止的往下落，停在哪是哪王晰也混不在意，可余笛的出现仿佛是在坠落路线上架设了层玻璃板，让他的心直接拍成烂泥，浑身的骨头都摔的粉碎。

那可是陪了周深二十几年的人，哪怕王晰可以对他们的旧情视而不见，却不能忽略他们所缔结的关系，那种含糊在亲情与爱之间的厚重关系，而王晰此时以这样的姿态裸露在于周深而言极重要的人面前，他恨不得将自己皮都剥了去。

余笛的声音已经足够让他煎熬，而阿云嘎那两个字更是及时的添来了烈火。

王晰猛然回头，想去追阿云嘎的神情，他是不死心的想看一看是如何的决然，可阿云嘎抽身极快，王晰眼中的不安与慞惶全然被余笛接手，还有他大开的身子，垂软的性器和已经失去光线的肌肤，统统奉给了余笛。

难以成音的抗拒被陷在王晰肿痛的嗓子里，余笛的手太凉，让脊柱上泛起的冰冷有了实质。

他在挣扎，是比方才濒临窒息时还要汹涌的颠簸。

阿云嘎耳边走过一道哀鸣，将他脑中的思绪劈得浑沌，那床上展开的动作全落在他眼中，他突然不大想让余笛去触碰王晰，就像那一夜他无法再旁观那场荒唐的闹剧。

他下意识去先下手钳制王晰乱蹬的腿，却未等动手，只见余笛一手掐住王晰髋骨，另手弯并了两指，附身在两条腿根的凹陷处各碾了半圈，随着胸腔震动发出的闷响落下，那腿就跟从感知系统中剔除了一样，瘦骨架子砸落在床上，带起轻轻的震荡。

余笛身上不见一丝褶皱，熨烫好的衬衫依旧服帖的包裹着皮肉，与之相比阿云嘎那紧绷的背线和方才争执时大臂上起的浅浅折痕就显得有些粗鲁，余笛一边解着袖扣一边与阿云嘎说那是耻骨肌，且要麻一会儿。

阿云嘎的表情不知道为什么也有些紧绷，他僵硬的点头吐不出半个字，余笛对阿云嘎的神情没什么好奇，自己折好袖子去隔间的消毒室洗手。

这屋里又短暂的恢复到之前的两两相对，阿云嘎竟被王晰眼光撞的有些闪躲，但只是一刹而已，他甚至过高的抬起了下颚，用一副置身在外的审视神情看着王晰，一言不发。

而王晰只是深深的回望了一眼，那将阿云嘎撞得一矮的眼睛其实并非什么凶神恶煞，只是一派带着死气的哀光，说不清是由失落还是何种因素组成，王晰也是半句话没讲，他眨了眨眼睛，余笛的步声转还得快，他只将失色的薄唇抿成一线，偏头过去谁也不看了。

余笛回来时看见了散落在床头的照片，那些姿势拍得暧昧，他一看就知道阿云嘎是拿来做什么用，但他并未问询，胶质手套的拉扯声在这静室里尤其的响，余笛侧过头问阿云嘎说，

“先给你擦擦？”

他眼光落在阿云嘎攥紧的拳上，虎口上的伤因着紧绷的力气渗出血，凝固在皮肉上看起来有些骇人。

阿云嘎轻声说不用，自己夹了碘伏球来擦。

余笛也不与他推什么，带好手套去检查王晰的伤，仰躺的姿势让臀肉夹得太紧，不大方便涂抹，余笛也没叫什么帮忙，两只腕子背过去一托王晰的腰，就把整个人翻了个个儿，那本就低闷的喘如今全都压紧了枕头里。

阿云嘎眼下一沉，倒不知余笛臂力这样大，能将活人作物件摆弄，想他自己抱王晰的时候也没这么轻巧，可他思绪还没转回来，就被一声长长的抽气声扯乱，余笛已经把冰凉的药膏送了进去，那小臂还在王晰的臀间，就听他说，

“你回去的时候把深深接上，好一齐露个脸儿。”

昨天周深是被提回了余笛家，治好了哭闹撒泼摁头又记了几位人物的名姓，才昏沉懒倦的睡了，他自己也知道今天是中秋的正日子，下午得去碰那些亲故，耍闹也有分寸。

晌午吃早饭的时候周深就说了一会儿回去，余家这边也有自己的宴席，周深觉得自己在这不大当正，余笛给他布了一筷子藕说让小嘎来接，那些远亲齐全的场面还是要有人给撑一撑，周深把碗里的甜脆嚼了又抿了口粥，说句都听叔的就去补回笼觉了。

余笛是有意叫周深再歇一会儿，也没急着给阿云嘎打电话，正赶巧倒是在这碰上，又在这样的情景下说出来，倒平生出几分不明的暧昧来。

阿云嘎的眼睛离不开余笛手指拨弄的地方，乳白的膏体被打着圈的送进去，却没有半分狎弄的意味，放佛真的只是医生与病患之间浅关系。

但王晰紧绷的臀肉和背线出卖了他。

阿云嘎不大明晰余笛的来意，但没忘自己今天来是干什么，他轻声的接了话，很是家常的语气，

“他昨晚上稳当了？”

余笛嗯了一声，说，

“也不是小孩子了，心里该有分寸了。”他的指头抽离了王晰臀间，那穴口粘稠留恋着带出一声气泡破裂的响，余笛又换了副手套，和阿云嘎提了一些人名，多在政界，说节后要带着他们走动，余周两家是那样近的关系，交际圈也大多重叠，不过余笛提起的这些人，却是他自己的朋友，周深以后要接矿业，对他亲生父亲对垒，这算是先藏了一手好牌。

阿云嘎也没什么立场道谢，只能点头应好，又给余笛撕开一支药栓递过去。

王晰的腿仍是麻痛，但并不妨碍他感知臀肉被剥开，体温以下的软膏被塞进身体里，是余笛一边提着周深的名字一边送进去的。

他当然听得出来周深是与余笛住在一处。

有人拿王晰的脊骨磨刀，他却半分也无法反抗，甚至连咬破下唇的力气都没有。

三十几年王晰第一次知道绝望两个字怎么写，他像是稚童学字，一笔笔的写就。

不是夏日的老宅院里井水泛起的陈腐味道，不是他刚起步的时候为一版独家而低头的模样，也不是他阴沟里翻船的那场轮奸盛宴。

周深的欺骗他欣然接受。

就连余笛轻轻松用金钱逼他自断臂膀的时候，王晰也不过是在办公室的窗下抽一支烟，把抖落的苦灰都扬在空气里。

王晰早几年还痴望的想过，人不逼自己怎么会知道能力的阈值，想他也是早旁人三年读完了所有课业，不自诩神童，但有志者事竟成一度是他心中信念。

只怪那四九城太吃人，或是说他自己甘愿被蚕食，一般的富贵他瞧不上，非得看看云端的样子，却无登云天梯。

余笛嘴里提起过的名字，王晰也识得一二，那是他挤破了脑袋，将自己裁成一丝一丝也牵扯不上的关系。

如今再听起有些陌生，又徒然深刻，因为余笛就着这些名字，把一截药栓塞进了他的穴口里。

余笛用食指试了那穴口的收缩度，确认药栓不会被吐出来，就摘了手套把挤在床尾的被子捞起盖到王晰腰上，又叫负责医生来说几句话，他知道王晰和阿云嘎之间的恩怨过节，但这是在他的医院，余笛不允许在这出现任何人为事故。

阿云嘎看着余笛给王晰盖被也没什么旁的话，又道了几声麻烦，余笛垂着眼睛说不麻烦，亲手给王晰补上静脉注射，他的嗓音很轻，带着几分少有的无奈，

“毕竟是深深喜欢的。”

他的重音在深深，却不在喜欢上，像是被宠大的孩子要一些猫猫狗狗，做父母的架不住一双湿漉漉的眼睛，买了也就买了，家里也不缺这么一口饭吃。

王晰的血管不大通畅，余笛拍了拍他的手背，又将输液的流速减缓。

余笛坐在床边等一份王晰的心率报告，这期间他与阿云嘎又唠了些别的事儿，不知觉的说起了周深对月饼的口味，余笛笑了一嘴说，

“芙蓉李做的倒精致，可填不上那张小叼嘴。”

南杏花北芙蓉，芙蓉李的字号听说清朝往前就有了，不过到如今他们家每年单子上的名姓十根手指快要能数上两遍，周余两家也正在其列。

“今年的样式倒是好，添了一句桃开连理，上次我瞧见了你们家的单子，也是新添的枣模——瓜瓞绵绵。”

芙蓉李的月饼旁人定不着，它就金贵在这手工刻的模子上，各家有各家的纹样，今年周余两家的婚事名头火热，自然又一家添了一句吉祥话。

阿云嘎对月饼倒没什么在意，三两的又说到节后的安排上。

王晰却被芙蓉李这三个字哽住，好一会儿回不来神。

他早些年中秋时尝过一次，是阿云嘎带过来的，那年阿云嘎才混出些名堂，院子小修了修也分得一块月饼，紫乌木盒八角包金，六面阴刻花纹，方方正正的，王晰还以为阿云嘎是捧了块传国玉玺回来。

阿云嘎与他贫笑了两句才说这只是块月饼，家里拿的叫他尝尝，王晰接过手打开看，里面真丝织锦缎上又托着个八角缂丝面的小盒，拨开搭扣，薄油纸上端端正正的一块月圆花好，油亮的棕红纹路把果仁的香气描个圆满，还未尝过，唇上就似乎沾了那绵软带酥的味道。

不过就只有一块，王晰侧头去问阿云嘎，后者说他下午吃过了，是老爷子递来的无量寿喜，不敢不吃，话说完了王晰还没动，阿云嘎以为他不愿意尝，就去沏了一盏艳艳的茶，哄着王晰说，

“我开了小半宿的车回来，就为给你尝一口，晰哥不能不给我这个面子呢。”说罢一颗毛茸脑袋就要往王晰脖颈里蹭 ，后者反应到快，抱着月饼盒子闪出一个身位，捻起来在舌尖尝了一口。

他咀嚼的又细又慢，可以将橄榄仁和松子仁都分辨出来，柑橘蜜饯的回甘留在舌侧，压轴清口，是把前味又荡了一遍。

王晰的舌头多刁，自然尝得出这绝妙的醇厚口感，不过他心里说着好吃，对上阿云嘎恳切的目光，话一出嘴就变成还行，再咂摸两口就是腻了。

那时的王晰一见阿云嘎耷下来的眉毛就开心，嘴上说着腻了腻了也是将一整块品完，笑着眼睛去烫了壶黄酒，俩人挪到小阳台上赏月去了。

后来王晰自己去打听一番这家月饼，却被带着轻嘲的科普了一通北方的那些世家，且不说王晰当时拿不拿得出千八百万的定一套点心，那芙蓉李看的本不是什么财气权贵，而是门楣。

王晰了然，那套乌木缂丝的盒子便被收在了橱柜里，再没见过光。

王晰的心率报告出来了，余笛看了一眼没什么事儿，就拿了外套要走，阿云嘎也起身说送，余笛应下正好让他把周深接走。

阿云嘎后脚出门，却被浅浅低闷的声音喊住，

“阿云嘎。”

停住脚的人只倾侧头用眼尾的余光回看，有些恍惚的，他像是见了一抹笑意，不等他回头问询，背后又浅浅的传来一声，

“算了。”


	2. 从良 55（上）

55-1

中秋这天的周家老宅同往日不大一样了，沉寂的古石与梁木在年轻血液的回流下逐渐鲜活，色调寡淡的避世院落也因归乡人而染上那世外的彩墨，喧闹的有些流俗，却又有厚实安心的人味儿。

周姓的这一大家子，亲朋故旧的核心似乎都是这样的族群生活，回来团圆的年轻人并没有与这年代感极强的环境格格不入，他们见了这古宅因特殊气氛而展露出来的宁和，心里头满是向往，说比哪里都好，桃花源似的。

阿云嘎陪着周深一路从南大门走进来，听见了那令人怀笑的憧憬，又与一些亲表堂兄弟的浅浅打了招呼，说晚些前门楼后的兴泽厅见。

两人几乎是并肩走着但无交流，这巷道不算太宽，时而听得见石墙院里传来的声音，家常琐事混杂着孩童的嬉闹，婴儿的啼哭。

周深从未觉得自己家如此陌生，他驻了脚，轻声问道，

“这是哪？”

阿云嘎的胸口因急停的脚步撞上了周深的肩，但他并没搭话，周深缓缓回头，看见了阿云嘎两弯下沉的嘴角，是和他自己一样与这团圆氛围格格不入的面孔。

阿云嘎是见着周深回头，他自觉的往后撤了半步，颔首望进周深那双极亮的眼，一言不发。

“你去看他了？”

周深审视着阿云嘎此刻的面部肌肉，问句中有十分笃定。

阿云嘎那向地的嘴角与清晰的颚线，昭示着他在闭合牙关收紧下颌，努力的维持面部平和，就像是堆积了月余的浓云却盼不到一场雨，雷与电光藏在铺天的沉灰色中，将落不落，如刀悬颈。

而现如今能引起阿云嘎这样情绪的人，除王晰之外再无他选。

大约从郑云龙离开的那天，周深再没见阿云嘎湿过眼眶，只有与月色长久的对视后，留在眼白上的赤色龟裂，周深总见他在一片惨白之下抚摸那片汪洋一般的戒指，以及万万声嘶哑落寞的低喃。

一颗种子落了土，发了芽，它总是要生长，无法在空气中招摇，便只能在土地中延展连绵的根茎，阿云嘎正是后者，苦被种了下去，在他的心肉里生了利刺，周深原以为只有郑云龙一个人的，现在剥开却隐约的见了另外一个名字。

周深从前不清楚这二人的牵扯深入何处，只能万般尽力的铺陈他无从参与的旧时光，是怕阿云嘎待王晰无情，非得要一命抵一命，虽说偿命无可厚非，但周深还是自私的希望王晰能活。

可当周深知道阿云嘎已经选择了让王晰生，他又怕阿云嘎对王晰有情，并非爱中私欲，而是现在这样处境，人命相隔，有情但比无情苦，可那两人，偏生就是剥骨连筋的关系，是恩怨纠缠又无可避免的孽缘。

周深想劝，却最无立场，他这自幼失怙的哥哥，从小冷眉怒目，好似一块铜墙铁壁，但周深却知道他并非寡情，不过是没遇见姻缘两个字，而今遇见是遇见，却来的太急，佛家七苦人生五味混作一团的兜头浇落，饶是尊铜人，也要大病一场。

他多希望阿云嘎可以放一放，软一软，这不是为了周深自私的爱意，而是为了他这被戳破了苦胆的可怜哥哥。

阿云嘎被窥见心事是有一瞬的怔然，他的五官被这一问搅得有些动乱，全因他此时确实在想王晰，后知后觉的，阿云嘎回忆起余笛落在王晰身上的那双手，带着医用的橡胶手套，摸过他的腿根与腰胯，虽没有半分狎昵，但于阿云嘎而言竟是如鲠在喉。

一声声沉郁的哀鸣反复荡在阿云嘎脑中，他竟不知王晰可以发出那样的声音，在他的记忆里，无论何种场合，何种处境，纵然是刻意的软语，王晰的嗓音里也有三分强硬，多直白的一副傲骨。

——或许是有一次不一样的。

王晰玩火自焚，不仅阴沟里翻船还把自己淹透了那件事，阿云嘎后来才知道。那会儿他还年轻，血性上头，一想他那被香槐铺了满身的好哥哥，瘦条条的身子叫四个油头猪面的人裹着，就有把那些个馕货绑了一枪崩一串的心思，可王晰当时拦着他，说慢慢磨，他要他们一个个含恨而终，不得好死。

王晰说这话的时候冷牙冰腮，十米外都能觉出东北雪国的三九寒意。

后来王晰的生意做的硬，自己斩落了两个半，余下的实在不行才去求人，阿云嘎当时不敢深问，只敢尽心做事，所以并不能通过想象来复原那荒淫的情景，可他如今却有某种影音上的重叠，王晰在余笛手下的那声哀鸣，让他不得已的回味起数年前，王晰从齿间挤出的那句不得好死。

一场噩梦一做就是十二年，这时间太过长久，久到差点让阿云嘎忘了自己当时的激愤与疼惜，可如今，在王晰身上种下下一个十二年的人，竟也是他。

阿云嘎此时品读那一声浅浅的算了，恍然大悟。

不管执刀者是谁，他到底还是杀了王晰。

阿云嘎低头看周深那黑亮存着水光的眼睛，十分语塞。

那声恳切的哥和周深坠地的双膝确实令他动容，他原本在心里早做好了决定，只待周深快快接手，局面稳定之后他就走，带着他晶亮亮的爱人，头也不回的离开，女儿的预产期虽然在春天，但还要提前安排许多的事务，他要给他的宝贝世上最好的一切，以弥补他亏欠的爱意。

但在他离开之前，他仍要王晰尝过万万分的痛，只有看那人被削皮剥骨，他心上才能有一丝无实感的快慰，仿佛只有这样，他才能在辗转的夜晚怀着无愧两个字囫囵睡去。

可现在，王晰空荡荡的躯壳再不能替阿云嘎分担这颗宿命的苦果，而阿云嘎答应过周深的归还，也已经再难拿出个完整的人来。

秋风携凉，吹落了枝梢上熟烂的桂花，金色的碎屑落在阿云嘎发顶，他自己无察，周深却翘了脚为他拂去，阿云嘎听见身前一声带着哽咽，周深那一双勾勒着艳色的眼映出自己十分空洞的神情，

“哥，放过自己吧。”

谁也没在团圆的日子里不识趣的去惹阿云嘎那尊冷面阎罗。

族里稍微关注些局势的人都在风言风语的传，说阿云嘎这个少年成器的铁腕人物，如今娶了漂亮男人，叫温柔乡软了骨头，快要坐不住现下这把金子打的交椅，但也有说是周小公子蛰伏多年，如今要收拢权势，甫一出头就要拿兄弟祭酒，可谓遗传了老爷子的薄情狠绝。

但这都是讹传，墙头的绿苗苗们半听不信，只等着中秋家宴混个脸熟探探实情。

阿云嘎那无名指上绝闪的大婚戒昭示着那温柔乡必定是万分甜美，可这席上却不见另一枚戒指的主人，人头涌动，却无人敢来详讯。

因着阿云嘎那张冷脸实在可怖，锋眉鹰眼，只一个对视就让人觉着快被剜了心脏，众人琢磨不明，但多数是猜与权位更迭有关，因他无意间抚摸戒指时，神情松软缓和，一派和蔼。

可要说是兄弟阋墙，那两人关系因争权夺利到了冰点，里子面子且都不装了，倒也不像。

阿云嘎摆着一张阎罗脸，却不见周深话里话外有什么机锋，反而尽是给阿云嘎排铺，在族里长辈面前处处维护，而阿云嘎也只在周深的话后跟几句，其他时候那两瓣好看的薄唇就跟雕塑似的，是条死线，一改往年左右逢源的场面。

果然是大族辛秘，并非凡人妄断。

不及众人摸清局势压稳宝，下午这使人身心俱疲的局面就散了。

日头沉下西面院墙，灿橘携紫的光把前门楼上的那句“知周乎万物而道济天下”描得发艳，而后各家也在一片约乎是宁和的氛围里回了自己的小院子，与至亲吃一顿毋需戒备的团圆饭。

圆月当头，桂花肥蟹黄酒，与下午那番吃人的情势相较，是人都要慨叹一句，名利财白且都不比爱妻在侧，儿孙绕膝。

晚间照例，阿云嘎是跟着在老爷子院里吃的饭，倒是没摆那张大料剖的八仙桌，取而代之的是一案圆桌，周深的继母与妹妹也在，六口人环着坐过来，还真有几分一家人的意思。

先前阿云嘎因着公司的事儿和周深父亲闹得脸面上不痛快，但毕竟是长辈，阿云嘎先软了嘴说一句中秋安康，算是吧之前的事儿暂揭过去。

然而周深父亲看阿云嘎左右无人，只有那婚戒扎眼，便要问一句缘何不带人回来吃饭，他这么问也无可厚非，之前阿云嘎可是将那位小郑先生时时带在身旁，恨不得叫世人都瞧见那张好脸软腰，中秋算是大节，竟没人露头，换谁都要存疑三分。

周家这正位家主是最不信什么长久情爱，天下熙熙皆为利来，人情更迭唯利不变，他也算看着阿云嘎长大，觉这孩子天生一张薄唇不苟言笑，倒是有几分寡情相，如今不过是叫香软迷了眼，待新鲜劲儿过了总是要回归事业——周父还怀着嫁女儿的心。

阿云嘎将嘴中一口白饭咽下，暂且搁了筷子，很端正的说道，

“我送他出国了。”

“我俩准备要孩子，国外方便一些。”

四座静谧，只有周深一个知情的轻轻夹了口鱼肉，送到了阿云嘎的碗碟上。

周老爷子知道周深接手惊雷的事儿，不知进度而已，而周深父亲却不知阿云嘎竟是要放权放得这样彻底。

当真有英雄不爱江山。

而且周父也不信自己儿子挑得起大梁，他若有所思的添了碗汤，是以长辈的名义关照了一嘴阿云嘎，

“小嘎，成家立业，必是要兼顾的。”

阿云嘎应了句是，说他之后会延展到外贸，尝试深入接触欧洲市场，不会令自己堕怠，

“至于京中事务。”阿云嘎与周深父亲正好坐了对面，他将方才周深为他添的一筷子鱼肉咽下，轻声说道，

“有深深在，堂舅放心。”

阿云嘎回拒了晚饭之后的赏月活动，周老爷子叫周深送送。

二人又是并肩走在古石甬道上，八面楼角都燃了灯，通红的一路将夜幕染得发紫，素色的皎月与此般艳丽抗衡，人影夹在天地之间，落得半身清晖，半身俗尘。

阿云嘎的神情照比中午时缓和许多，积压的浓云稍稍退了两里，只有嘴角抿着，在这肃杀秋日里格外的冷。

“预产期是几月？”周深轻问，他的声音在空寂的高巷里被扩得宽厚。

“明年春天，四月底。”听得出阿云嘎语中是带着些向往的。

“那你什么时候走？”

“等你稳当了就走。”

“我立刻让他们回来加班。”周深说这话的时候已经掏出了手机，划开了微信界面，不过被阿云嘎一手摁灭了屏幕，他顺势挎在周深肩膀上，语调里三分佯怒，

“撵我？”

“是，你快些走，走的越远越好。”周深倒是把话接过来，直声直气，逐客令的架势。

阿云嘎却不拿这话认真，他知道周深对他的担忧，重手揉了一把那硬刺的头发，声音放软了些，

“我自己的事儿我能处理好，你不要分心，到时候我会把王晰……”

周深用拥抱阻绝了阿云嘎后面的话，他不想再让阿云嘎提起王晰的名字，喉间的刺，动一次痛一次。

“哥，对不起。”周深埋在阿云嘎胸口，声音有些闷，他这一句道歉盖了许多意思。

“与你无关。”

阿云嘎亲吻了周深的耳尖，将下颚搁在他发顶，不得不说怀中的人虽小，却让阿云嘎十分安心，大约是十几年的习惯成自然，周深已经作为他的家人存在。

阿云嘎长长的吐了口气，盯着那圆月看了半响，才把周深放开，叫他回去，不用送了。

阿云嘎是自己走了后半截路，迎面是黄酒烫热的醇厚香风，他心却越走越冷，悬挂的各异彩灯在他眼中看不出喜庆的味道，一幢幢灯影闪过似乎可以交迭出人影来。

他也同爱人走过这条路，但那时并没有这样红的灯，没有这连绵胜景，月圆花好。

但却有两只紧紧牵着的手，这石板路不大平，阿云嘎是怕人会跌伤了，所以在日头沉落之后都牵得格外的紧，起初拿捏不好力度，回屋里一看那五指缝间都有了红印子，阿云嘎说了一万声心疼，那双嫩手的主人却仍咧着嘴笑，说他喜欢。

阿云嘎轻吻着那细嫩的手指，问他喜欢什么，又恼他疼也不说话，诘问未出口，却被两瓣甜香的唇先堵住了嘴，

“喜欢，喜欢嘎嘎拉着我。”

彼时阿云嘎可以将这句直白的情话拆吃入腹。

如今他只能裹一裹外套，这秋风里的冷刀子初现端倪，他十指已经冰凉。

回去的时候陶妈问他要不要烫一壶黄酒来暖暖，阿云嘎说不用，自己在院中又站了一刻，他望着月亮想看出些什么来，可直到眼睛酸凉，那银盘仍是孤寂的挂在桂梢。

他裤子穿的薄，这会子功夫小腿已经打抖，但阿云嘎并没有进屋，只是靠着门枢缓缓的坐在木槛上，双臂抱膝将热源圈一圈，他极少做这个动作，一背的腱子肉无处安放，将背线绷得发紧。

今夜的月又高又亮，铺在庭中四合如意的砖石上，错落出粼粼光影，织成一片静谧辽远的海。

无人能在这样的情境下还硬着副心肠，阿云嘎摸着无名指上那冰凉的月色，轻声的说，

“绒绒。”

“绒绒。”

“我很想你。”

他亲了亲戒指，无数次用指腹抚摸过那颗钻石。

“我们的女儿会在春天出生。”

他眼角叠出几条浅浅的纹，是凭生的老态，却也为他英直的刚毅轮廓添了几分柔和。

“她现在可健康啦，虽然只有颗葡萄那么大。”

“等一等，她就会慢慢的，慢慢的长。”

“长到和你一样高。”

阿云嘎又忽然噤声，他凝神思考了一下女孩子长那么高的可行性，旋即又郑重的说，

“和你一样高也没关系，我可以抱得动她，我可以一辈子都把她抱在怀里。”

阿云嘎一直都觉得拥抱是传递情感的最好途径，但他不轻易张开双臂，只有与他亲密无间的人才会听见他胸口隆隆的心跳。

他的爱人最喜欢拥抱，喜欢整日整夜的靠在他的怀里，让所有轻声慢语的爱意都一字不落的灌入胸膛，让体温经过皮肤递送，紧密的仿佛要成为一个人。

所以他们通过手臂，躯干，甚至脚趾间的触碰，最终成为两条交汇的河流。

也是从这间屋子，这片月光开始，他们彼此间给予的触感再不是单方面了，那两排碎牙再不是一味承受欲望的滋润，他的主人懂得表达自己的欢喜，知道羞耻与独占。

阿云嘎并不嗜痛，可他却喜欢被他的爱人啃咬，哪怕是最脆弱的脖颈动脉也甘愿奉上，任由有些锋利的碎齿游走，暧昧的红斑蔓延，遍布暴露在外的肌肤，阿云嘎却还要轻柔的帮人揉一揉那因吮吸而乏累的腮。

他是何其有幸，可以见证灵魂苏醒的过程，并且完完整整的拥有，品尝新生的纯真。

阿云嘎不仅自己寻得稀世珍宝，还要露出一角霞光来晃他人的眼，与这世间炫耀他的幸运。

三不善根贪欲为首，贪却又与爱为同体异名。

可世事无常难料。

如今阿云嘎也什么都不妄想，什么都不奢求，短暂的记忆足够他回忆一生，但他仍想再见郑云龙一面，在梦里，在幻境，哪怕醒来时床铺冰冷，他也渴望做这样虚假的暖梦。

阿云嘎是从那天之后，再没梦见过郑云龙，他浅眠之中只有大片大片荒芜的白，寂寥，却也很干净。

“你为什么不来看看我。”

阿云嘎抬头视月，语气像是个固执的孩童。

“你是不是把我忘了。”

“你不能忘记我哦，我们已经结婚了，知道吗，结婚了——”

阿云嘎朝着虚空展开了自己的五指，清晖也摸过他的戒指，在福禄寿禧的石砖上留下一片荡漾的影。

“婚姻，是受保护的，你要是敢把我忘了，我就——”他有些愤慨，又有些激昂，仿佛有十成底气。

“我就……”他慢慢的蜷缩回了五指，拢在心口上，气息也变得短。

“我……”

阿云嘎凝在肺腑的气散尽了，他低歪着头，顾自的说，

“绒绒，你来看看我吧。”

“秋天了，我不敢一个人睡。”

“你知道吗，在草原的秋天，一个人，活不成的。”

阿云嘎险些是在门槛上睡了，被陶妈推醒万般劝的才灌了碗热汤，他手筋被凉风剐出了白印，好悬端不住碗。

临窗的榻上摆着四足方几，高脚红珀盘里盛着六只芙蓉李的月饼，有余笛说的瓜瓞绵绵，是新添的样式，余下的还有金玉满堂，和他已经看倦了的月圆花好。

阿云嘎随手掰了一块，也不吃，只放在指尖肢解，这月饼如今在他这已不算什么稀罕物，周家赏人用的礼单，落款上早有他的名字。

内馅的果仁被无情碾碎，酥香漏了满手，他不是讲究吃的人，分辨不出来这醇厚香风的原料，但他剥开捏散的内瓤，依稀分辨出几样。

胡桃，松子仁。

他爱人喜欢的粽子也常有这两味的参与。

——哗啦

盛放月饼的红珀盘被拂落，连带着桌上的棋子篓一起碎了一地，这厢摔的狠，声音如飞瀑击石。

阿云嘎正要叫陶妈进来收拾，目光掠过桌面，几颗幸存的黑子贴在角落，室内只明篓一盏孤灯，却将那颗黑子上的痕迹影得清晰。

是两点浅浅的牙印。

郑云龙下棋的时候入迷，总是喜欢咬棋子儿，阿云嘎又舍不得说他，只把原先玉质的都换做木，怕硌疼了那几颗碎牙。

阿云嘎此刻几乎是疯了一般，跪趴在地上，双手在一片碎珀与棋中摸索——这是他爱人遗留的印记。

他一枚一枚的摸过，将每一颗棋子都迎着光看，细细的用指腹婆娑过，妄图再找出些别的来，他就跪坐在冰凉的地板上，俯首捡拾，又直起上身验看，这样循环往复，不知做了多少次朝拜。

双眼绷着血丝，睚眦欲裂，他的手也叫碎裂的红珀剐出细痕，有的已经冒着血花，却浑然无察，只机械的做着这一件事儿。

那月圆花好的金贵月饼被拂到一边，与磕碎的“绵绵”“玉满”在一处，拼不出个囫囵相貌。

可他翻遍了每一颗棋子，也只有那唯一一颗是被眷顾。

院外头传来隐约的乐声，周家年年中秋都要请人来唱，开场永远都是老段子。

“……

人有悲欢离合，月有阴晴圆缺，

此事古难全，

但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。”


	3. 从良 55（下）

55-2

一场秋雨一场凉，天水下的急，打落了半树金桂，北方的风里提早掺进了萧索，叫人衣服要多添一层。

转眼已是九月底，今天是周深的生日。

但并没有操持大办，只是周余两家长辈在一起回忆了过往，慨叹了一下英雄不老，但主旨还是商定下婚事细节，十月末的婚礼，年底之前新生命就会被孕育。

婚期将近，周深作为主角，心思却没在这饭桌上。

自上次中秋，阿云嘎当着他父亲的面直白的将惊雷放手之后，周深见着阿云嘎的次数屈指可数，那人似乎是有意躲着他的，行踪诡异让周深摸不到影子。

也从那之后，周深的工作量也成倍数的增长，他之前见的人，谈的生意都落实下来，却全由周深自己挑大梁，他忙得不可开交根本无暇分心，后知后觉的才发现他与阿云嘎的聊天记录已经停留在十天前，寥寥几句与往昔大不相同。

而且往年但凡是周深的生日，阿云嘎就算再忙也必然到场，颇有仪式感的看着他吹蜡烛，并且总要笑他一嘴说是不是许了能长高的愿望，年年如此，没有半分新意，但也由此勾连出陪伴感，仿佛两条脉络接连的久了就互通血液，所以今天当周深得知阿云嘎的缺席时，他心口忽觉钝痛，仿佛灵魂被撕出去一块。

周深并没有遗传到周家人骨子里的寡情，甚至还生了反骨，天生敏感多情多思，是随了他的母亲，一双眼中常含爱意，面对着在乎的人时，总是有光的。

阿云嘎于周深而言就是顶在意的人，虽然周深之前的小小手段并未给惊雷造成什么实质创伤，但这一直同鱼骨在喉，无论事态如何，背叛终归是背叛，周深在心底痛骂自己无耻，唾弃自己当时行径。

但如果让他再一次做抉择，周深依然如此，因为这是必须要在爷爷面前表露的决心，是为日后能顺利接管那四分权柄所铺垫的最稳当的基石。

他从前不争，是因为对权力心生厌恶，也是因为他所需的东西伸手即来，周深势在必得的日子太过安逸长久，无从适应超脱意料之外的力不从心，如同溺水的无助感令他无比恐惧。

这样的感觉他曾在年幼时母亲的病床前模糊的体会过，如今有了实体，让他如何不抽刀相迎，但这第一刃就先割了自己，伤了亲人。

生意场上，周深在阿云嘎面前稚嫩如雏鸡，手段拙劣，只要阿云嘎详查追问，完全可以嗅到苗头再牵出相干关系，但阿云嘎一直无察，像是认定了这是周深父亲逼他就范的手段，怒意被约束的很好，没几天的时间就处理干净，或是说压根就没往周深身上想。

而周深却不因此庆幸，反而是更加的惴惴不安，这是屠刀悬颈，他不敢说，也不能说。

周深本就想把这件事埋一辈子，更何况之后发生了万般难料的事，周深无法在阿云嘎沉湎于悲痛中再抽出一刀，非得把他好哥哥的心剖碎了才好。

一声发动机的长鸣拉过，周深决定暂且不想，先当一时鸵鸟做只狗熊，此刻他要去同小一年没见过面的老朋友们喝上一杯，由于与别人不大一样的家庭模式，周深的朋友本就不多，大部分还是常驻海外，几个人从来凑不齐，在他生日这天赶巧聚上了三个，周深今天必定要奉行不醉不归。

阿云嘎确实在躲着周深，因为他已经知道肋骨上的一刀是谁握的柄。

那是中秋的第二天，周深父亲来与他说话，要说没有永远的敌人这句话果真不无道理，周父早先知道周深掺和过一脚，却并不在意，而今他底是不甘心这块大肉没落到自己嘴里。

阿云嘎当然是不信这位周家主说的每一句话，他直挺挺的坐在沙发上，眉峰刚毅，薄唇抿作一条死线，也不解释什么，他的神情有些轻蔑，仿佛在看一幕诙谐的荒诞话剧。

周深父亲倒没被阿云嘎这样的模样激怒，只是将一本黑封的案夹放在阿云嘎面前，意味深长的说了一句，

“小嘎，还是深深懂你。”

阿云嘎并没有翻看这本所谓的证据，或是说他并不用看，只需闭眼回想一番，就能嗅到丝不一样的味道，之前并未被仔细推敲的疑点，如今再清楚不过。

还有周深与他说过太多不明所指的抱歉，也一同有了由头。

阿云嘎那晚一夜没睡，他依旧坐在门槛上，头靠着木枢，用眼光去追气雾后的月亮。

十五的月亮十六圆，银盘比昨夜还要圆满，饶是夜半起了雾，清晖仍可以透过层层叠叠的屏障，洒落在他几度失神的脸上。

阿云嘎的眉不再展露刚毅的姿态，而是弯绞着无精打采的垂落，他摸着无名指上的碧蓝，破天荒的轻声问道，

“为什么？”

每一字都没有力气，仿佛是被抽尽了魂魄，只留一丝念想吊着，怕是晨光乍现时就要被驱散。

阿云嘎从来都是首先反思自己错误，很少给别人带来麻烦。

他无意识的挤压自己的指节，已经掰不出声音，只有骨头挫着骨头，肉挤着肉的钝痛，秋风更见一日凉，带他发觉阵痛时，右手的三个指头已经蜷缩着伸张不开了，但阿云嘎并未在意，他就这样半攥着拳，像是要把什么牢牢抓在手心。

他抬头看了月亮，又低头描过脚下福禄寿禧的石砖花纹，复述了方才的问题，

“为什么？”

他的爱人、朋友，曾经的哥哥，如今的一切，都在以不可抗力的形势从他的身上撕扯下来，仿佛妊娠时胎盘脱离子宫，千万的毛细血管一齐爆破，血水是浪一样从他身体内拍打出来，洒在此片皎洁高挂的月下。

阿云嘎生平最恨背叛两个字，信义而字是他处世的教条，无论是因他血脉中的草原刚直，还是因由之后对生命的感悟，阿云嘎有自己奉行的一套，他自己为心中所坚守的道流过血，也让别人为此丧过命，他行事分明不偏不倚，所以才有了之后肝胆相照，肯以命相博的兄弟。

然而王晰将阿云嘎委托给他的郑云龙扔去了九馆，不论之后所产生的连带效果，单说这一项，就是不信。

周深则是以朋友之名将快利的白刃戳进阿云嘎肋骨，虽说那点手段不足以伤及元气，但这就是不义。

不信不义之人，阿云嘎是该拖出来处置，以儆效尤。

可他拿这两个人，全无办法。

“为什么？”

这是阿云嘎第三遍发问，他嗓子里满是凉风，嘶哑如厉鬼，此时仍是中秋节上，他一个人的声音荡在这空寂的院子里，无比凄凉。

阿云嘎数年没有孤独的感觉，如今一种陌生的怅然勾连进他的大脑，他的心如同此刻的庭院寂静，亦如头顶之上星汉迢迢的那般空旷。

他上下嘴唇轻磕，反复几次终于说出了别的话，

“绒绒。”

“除你之外。”

“没人在我身边啦。”

“没人喜欢我。”

“没有人爱我。”

阿云嘎这些天也不在家待着，在晋中这边的分公司也不去，生怕与周深打个照面，他也不知自己在怕些什么，有错的人并不是他，可他却只能头缩尾的躲着。

晋中之大，阿云嘎竟是找不到一处容身的处所，所以他白天只好到王晰住着的医院去，但也不进病房，只在走廊上坐着，一坐就是一个整天。

偶尔能被余笛捡到办公室，那的沙发比医院走廊的冷板凳软许多，二人也没什么话，各做各的事罢了，不过阿云嘎倒是感激余笛的收留，心下苦笑，说之后要请人吃饭，余笛倒是不知阿云嘎近况，只应了声好也没再多问。

王晰在医院养了快两周便没什么问题了，臀上顺便还贴了二两肉，虽照比从前还是瘦的不成样子，但肌肤上已经显露出血色。

从那天的一句算了之后，阿云嘎就再没近前去看过王晰，只是听负责的医生护士讲讲近况，王晰再没有过抵抗治疗，乖顺的像一只没了指甲的猫。

之后王晰出院的时候阿云嘎也没去接，只是叫信得过的手下人送回去，还特意挑周深绝不能到访的时段，之后派去的人来回话，说一切如常只不过  
——王晰自己在进屋前脱了衣裳。

王晰在医院时有病号服，出院时阿云嘎也没让他光着屁股，这种肉体上的折辱与王晰或是阿云嘎而言都已没了意义，阿云嘎就不再约束着他，穿着也就穿着了。

阿云嘎却没想到王晰自己会这样做，他听到时目光一滞，摆了摆手说随他吧。

那之后阿云嘎也没进过书房，整个人快要与俗世断了联系，早出晚归疑似修仙。

当然他也回避了周深今年的生日，但礼物还是按时送达，是一座十比一的足金人像，俗不可耐。

不过这东西是有渊源，在周深快要满十八那年，不知道是上了哪门子的头，非要去混娱乐圈玩玩，后来就被余笛管教消停了，阿云嘎是为了笑他但也可能真是想成全周深没燃几天的演绎梦，他照奥斯卡小金人的动作也给周深定了一尊他自己的小金雕。

当时周深笑着说他有病，说他俗，说他浪费，那会儿阿云嘎到京里没几年，没有多少底子，自己手上的钱也都在公司运作里，生活上就有那么些拮据。

他俩早几年前就有了更紧密的接触，周深当然知道他实情，只想用手里的金像敲阿云嘎的脑袋，却被阿云嘎一把搂住说不浪费，不浪费，还说这金像会越来越沉的。

阿云嘎倒是没诓骗他，这金像确实一年比一年沉，就像他们之间的关系，也一年赛一年深。

今年是周深的二十六岁生日，阿云嘎送的第九尊金像。

阿云嘎藏着不见周深，实在是想不出该摆出什么样的表情，他似乎并未升起过怒火，只是心上铺盖了浓浓的雾，之后蒸腾出水汽附着在跳动的红肉上，他让每一次呼吸都变得沉重。

阿云嘎今晚回来的不算太晚，从西小门慢步溜回来，看看残月吹吹冷风，路途不远，半刻就见了院子，之前中秋时的红灯都撤了，一片连绵的白光在这凉夜里无比清寂。

道简堂的门前有团黑影，远看过去像一只体型硕大的猫，那猫儿动也不动，像是在这朱红的门前寻得好梦。

阿云嘎有把猫儿抱进屋取暖的心思，所以脚步放得很轻，近前了却被滔天的酒气熏得后仰，他定睛一看，门前的哪里是什么猫儿，那是周深啊。

阿云嘎脑子宕机了半秒，也不顾那地上一滩的秽物，要把人抱了回屋，周深是背对着月亮躺着，阿云嘎把他翻过来时觉得心脏已经跳到了嘴里。

周深满脸是血，凝固的狰狞红痕看不出伤在哪，却能看见青白灰死的面色，被冷光一照似若厉鬼，阿云嘎快疯了，血污尘土和呕吐物淹没怀中的青春气息，他此刻脑中再没什么关于背叛的桔梗，他只想要周深好好的。

不过这被酒精腌了的人只是一不小心睡着，随着阿云嘎这一拨动就转醒，周深像是感受不到痛，见了眼前的人还能咧开嘴笑着说，

“哥，哥。”

“你回来啦。”

周深记不得自己今晚喝了多少，记忆断片似乎就在一个瞬间，不过虽然他脑子里的弦断了，但从外看来却并无异样，安安静静的坐在车里给朋友家的司机指家的路，他有意识自己该是喝多了，不想叫父亲和爷爷知晓这样的醉态，所以并没有叫人来接，也没敢给阿云嘎打电话。

周家里面不走车，是周深亲口回绝了朋友家司机要把他送到里面的好意，他似乎还残存理智，一本正经的说里面路不好走，没人领着出不来，但这些都是他第二天酒醒之后被旁人告知的回忆了。

烈酒喝的身子暖，此刻被巷间的凉风一吹更是蔓延到经络，令他腿脚发软，同时也剥夺脑中最后一丝清明，好在周深并没有想回自己的遥远院子，他意识模糊，只想往阿云嘎那处走。

这条路他闭着眼也认得，没什么坎坷的就到了门前，但他是先迈腿后推门，膝盖磕在门上，整个人就断了线一样直直就坠了下去，大约是磕到了额头，创痛令他开始呕吐，身体内的热源也从胃提到了脑，他觉得脸上温热的极舒服，眼皮一合就短暂的睡去。

再睁眼睛就看见了许久未见的哥哥，周深知道这肯定不是梦，但他的眼皮似乎有些沉，有东西糊住了眼睛，只能勉强的睁开一半，阿云嘎的五官令他心安，他笑着叫他哥哥，又说，

“你回来啦。”

“你回来给我过生日啦。”

周深被酒意麻痹神经，晕晕乎乎的听不大清阿云嘎在说什么，依稀抓到一两个词，阿云嘎说要去医院。

周深已经吐过一回，意识有些回流，他自己可以扶着阿云嘎踉跄的站起来，抗拒的说，

“不去医院，不用去医院，我没事儿。”

“我没事儿，哥，过生日，不去医院。”

他的话并无作用，视线反转眼中映的已是头顶残月，他听见阿云嘎声线颤抖的说他满脸是血，周深诧异的摸摸自己的脸，疑惑的叹了一声，

“血？”

“怎么会有血？”

他摸到一手粘稠，放到眼前来看，深红的印记烙在他指上，他用两个指腹搓了搓，又轻声的问一句，

“怎么会有血呢。”

阿云嘎没有回答周深的问题，他见周深能说话，能走，心才被吞回了肚子，但此刻他胸口才真正的憋了一股火，担心与惊惧烧做一团，阿云嘎气他的不自爱，气他自己没有分寸，气得眉毛都要飞到鬓角，仍憋着满嘴诘问把周深塞进车里，即刻给余笛打电话简明的说了情况，电话那边随即响起了呼呼过耳的风声，想来也是一阵兵荒马乱。

他又给道陶妈打电话问了两句，让她尽快把门口收拾了，省的生事。

阿云嘎路上一言不发只把车开的飞快，周深靠在车门上打酒嗝，他一身吐过的狼狈还没有换下去，此刻斜歪在阿云嘎干净馨香的车后座上。

周深绞着手指，眼底已经聚起泪来，但并非因着脸上的伤，酒精是上好的麻药，他一丝疼痛都感知不到，只觉着自己现在分外惹人讨厌，他模糊的从视镜中看见阿云嘎紧绷下垂的嘴角，与幼时记忆中严厉的父亲重叠，他期期艾艾的张嘴，像一只惊惧的鸟儿，

“哥，我是不是给你添麻烦了。”

“哥，你生气了。”

“对不起，对不起。”

“你别生气，对不起。”

周家离医院不算远，到的时候余笛已经在门口等着了，饶是余教授平时一贯从容不迫，见了此刻的周深嘴上也爆了粗，两条眉毛死死纠在一块，成了一座岿然不动的高丘。

周深嘴里还在重复着无事，他不让阿云嘎抱，只撑着人的胳膊踉跄的走，见了余笛先恭敬的喊了声叔叔好，一百二十度的弯腰险些让头又砸在地上，幸好阿云嘎手快拦住了腰才避免二次创伤。

余笛一边给周深清理着脸上的伤一边问阿云嘎说这是喝了多少，言辞不善。

阿云嘎答不出来，他手上忙着给周深解衣服，那扣子给血污和秽物粘上拆不下来，阿云嘎心头着急也憋着怒，直接抄了剪子一刀两断，又把周深的颈肩和膀子擦干净了才给他套上干净的病号服。

周深伤的不重，身上也没什么痕迹，只是眉骨上一处磕的深才流了这许多血，和另外半张脸上的大片擦伤绘成了骇人场面，他神情有些呆滞，余笛和阿云嘎给他收拾的时候只会说谢谢，对不起，给您添麻烦了，素日一张灵巧的嘴也被酒精剥去了妙语连珠的能力，或是说酒精直接剥落了周深的一层皮。

周深额上的伤口要缝针，手术室里他乖巧的躺在床上被推麻药，一句疼也没说过，余笛和阿云嘎站在旁边看周深缝针，表情是一个赛一个的痛苦，仿佛是自己被剜了皮肉。

本该是余笛亲手给周深缝那条口子，他已经穿戴齐全，可那细嫩肌肤上几乎见骨的伤竟令余笛手抖，他学医三十几年，潜心投入医药研发之前坐镇神经外科，历经大大小小的手术，缝过的脑子不知道有多少个。

但只有一个周深，他下不去手。

余笛看着周深脸上盖着的那块蓝布，只露出一块缝合区域，那翻红的血肉在手术室的光下更加鲜艳，他无知无察的湿了眼眶，还是阿云嘎给他递了张纸，余笛才意识到自己失态，轻咳了声接过，压着嗓子冲着周深嘟囔了句怎么长不大呢。

一共缝了四针，过程不长，也没什么实质痛感，周深只觉得额头发紧，似乎有东西穿过皮肉，遮眼的蓝布撤下去，他还不忘与医生道谢，麻烦您了复述两遍，又要起身给人鞠躬，他四肢乏力头重脚轻，差点从窄床上滚下来，还是阿云嘎把他摁回去，怒着嗓子说一句，

“能不能消停点。”

这句话犹如神令，周深果然一动不动了，呆坐在床上眼光垂落在地面的砖缝，紧紧绷着嘴，将眼里的泪珠憋回去，他抽了一下鼻子，又冲阿云嘎说了一声，

“对不起，哥，我添麻烦了。”

周深从前也贪杯，但从未喝成过这个模样，阿云嘎看周深这样细软卑微的说话心上也痛，他半跪下去抬头迎周深的眼光，那张小脸上还是一片青白，擦伤多的那一半高高肿起，眼睛只能勉强睁开一条细缝，储藏着许多水光。

阿云嘎只能去摸无伤的那边颌角，他话里软下来，轻声问道，

“疼吧？”

周深摇摇头，水珠还在眼里含着，却回他说不疼，没有血色的唇张合了几次，才试探的发出声响，

“我想回家。”

“我可以回家嘛？”

阿云嘎和余笛商量之后在不惊动周家家长的前提下把周深送回了阿云嘎那，这事儿不好让旁人知道，传说出去周家的嫡亲孙子将自己喝成这个模样，怕真是要贻笑大方，周深现在也就是仍醉着，等醒了怕不是肠子都要悔青。

周深身上还脏着，回去之后阿云嘎和余笛一起给周深洗了个澡，他脸上不能沾水，身上也软的和一滩泥一样，只能一个人托着颈一个人仔细的冲洗才行。

周深的神智还是浑噩，但他却抗拒被帮助，哪怕手指尖儿打颤，但仍在努力的解自己的扣子，他还认得清人，冲着阿云嘎和余笛说，对不起，麻烦了，还说他自己可以洗澡，天太晚了让他俩回去睡觉，言辞恳切，无比真诚。

这可是气得阿云嘎眼前发昏，只想用毛巾塞住周深的嘴，他从未见过周深用这样的语气说话，百分谨慎万分小心，那声音很轻柔，却抽走了阿云嘎肺腑里的空气，他快被压迫到窒息。

他提胸喘了两口粗气，才稍微将态度放轻柔些，对着周深问道，

“你看看你那伤，自己怎么洗。”

周深又不说话了，他此刻就是一个犯错的孩子，但却一反常态的不哭不喊，只拢着纤瘦的肩缩在空浴缸的角落里，脚趾头也蜷着，无比慞惶。

阿云嘎看周深这自我封闭的状态，攥的拳都凸起了青筋，侧头过去问余笛这是不是伤到了脑子，余笛拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀没说话，自己跨进浴缸里跪在周深面前，一遍一遍柔声喊周深的名字。

余笛的声音放得很低很软，与浴室暖黄的光一起舒缓着神经，余笛又说了什么阿云嘎没太听清，似乎在哼着什么儿歌，周深在这样的声音中软了下来，不再自我包裹，任由人脱干净了衣服。

阿云嘎掐着太阳穴看余笛哄孩子，那样五官柔和的余教授令他感受不到真实，恍惚之间他听到余笛说的最后一句话，阿云嘎不敢相信自己的耳朵，那是声轻轻软软的，

“妈妈爱你。”

阿云嘎是在余笛的指挥下协助他洗干净了周深，余笛是比阿云嘎有耐心许多，仔细着用小水流一点一点冲洗掉夹在周深发根的污秽结痂，等把周深烘干了窝进被子里时，余笛已经浑身湿透，衬衫紧贴在身上无比狼狈。

阿云嘎给余笛拿了一套自己的衣服，都是崭新的还带着折痕，余笛没有回拒，嘱咐阿云嘎赶紧哄周深睡觉，自己转身就进了浴室。

阿云嘎自己也换了套宽松的干净衣服回到床边，见周深只是靠着床头坐着，眼中像是回复了一点神智，他缓缓的仰起头，看着阿云嘎半响，才小声的问了句，

“哥？”

阿云嘎实在是被周深这个语气的称呼煎熬，加之那张看起来不过二十出头的脸，和满面狰狞鲜红的伤，他心都被捣成肉泥，汆成丸子恰到好处，阿云嘎叹了口气算是应声，摸了摸周深垂软的头发，附身下来亲亲周深的耳朵，语中有几分无奈，

“快睡吧。”

周深却摇头，他拉住了阿云嘎的手，又在复述对不起这三个字。

阿云嘎也在和他磨嘴皮子的负隅顽抗，周深没说一句对不起，阿云嘎都要跟一声没关系，甚至还要赠送一句我不怪你。

可这法子不见效，周深的愧疚逐渐上了脸，阿云嘎知道他一定是在疼的，皱起眉毛时嘴角抽动的肌肉可不骗人，然而周深不管不顾，只是跟在阿云嘎的原谅之后补一句，

“你不知道，你不知道。”

这时周深会死死捏着阿云嘎的手指，像呵护冰冷生命里最后一丝火光。

可阿云嘎追问他不知道什么，周深也不再说了，只是又回到原先的对不起。

阿云嘎一个头两个大，甚至想和周深说自己已经知道了，他不怪他，他还是周深的好哥哥，不过当阿云嘎喉结滚动了几下正要开口，余笛是收拾清爽的出来了，阿云嘎紧忙投去求助的眼神。

只可惜余笛也没办法让周深闭眼，甚至反作用比阿云嘎还要大，周深抬头望见穿着宽松衣服的余笛，眼中有半刻迷茫，又有一点惊惧，他将自己缩成了球状穿山甲，不等余笛张嘴就开始絮絮叨叨，

“叔儿，我错了，我不该喝酒。”

“我再也不和Elvis他们出去玩了。”

Elvis是周深在法国认识的朋友，传统的浪漫法国人，也是周深被锁的间接原因。

不过周深当时可没有现在这般畏畏缩缩，被余笛从Le Coq拎出来的时候还会软着嗓子满嘴骚话的粉饰错误，几次三番屡教不改。

如今倒是肯为旧事反思了，但余笛不想要周深的道歉，他宁可让他的宠大的小孩儿再娇纵一些，张扬一些，肆无忌惮一些，也不要他这样担惊受怕的可怜样子。

这是余笛自己的一段隐秘故事，关于周深的童年，他长长叹了口气，加入了阿云嘎磨嘴皮子的行动，但百劝无果，只能使二人频频扶额。

窗外已是寂寥的深夜，万物都蛰伏着沉睡，只有余笛太阳穴旁的青筋在突突直跳，十分盎然，他闭了会儿眼睛一拍额头，冲着阿云嘎比了个口型

——王晰


	4. 从良 56

56-1

王晰，王晰。

阿云嘎将这两个字在嘴里无声的嚼了几遍，许久没有人在他面前提起过这个名字，如今却从余笛嘴里传出，阿云嘎只觉有几分讽刺。

那人就好像一件工具，一副药引，可以招之即来挥之即去，随时取用无需被顾及感情。

阿云嘎当然不会顾及王晰的感情，但这也只是他与王晰之间的纠缠所造成的因果，与旁人无关，所以阿云嘎无能接受余笛对王晰的肆意呼喝。

他缓缓站起身来，回绝的话却说不出口，只因他也见了周深满眼的空洞，是一片荒芜的死寂，阿云嘎看着周深一脸红伤，沉沉的叹了口气，他觉得周深变了，如果这种事情放到从前，周深一定会耍闹撒泼的要人，竭尽他乖戾之功。

如今在确保王晰性命无虞的情况之后，便在阿云嘎面前绝口不提王晰二字，周深本是情感丰沛的人，却戒骄戒躁，学会了隐忍，藏下满心情爱只一心工作，锋利的眉骨上渐有坚毅的味道。

是爱令人如获新生，周深如此，郑云龙如此，阿云嘎回看自己近半年的所作所为，也是如此。

——不过王晰

现在已是月过午夜，阿云嘎的神志也有些滞怠，他揩了把脸，还是朝余笛颔首应答，转身去叫人，也没忘给王晰拿件衣服，是他穿过的T恤和长裤，带着洗过的柔软和清香。

阿云嘎穿庭而过时，月光正盖在他脸上，他抬头望去，那样弯亮的弧度像极了他最爱的眼睛，阿云嘎顿了一步，自言自语道，

“绒绒，你是想让我成全他们吧。”

为了不让那面单向镜子露出马脚，书房里点的是长明灯，亮如白日的室内令人分不出昼夜，阿云嘎不知道王晰此时是睡着还是醒着，他许久没打开这镜室里的监控，近期的林林总总，阿云嘎似乎都是在逃避，他神思倦怠，只觉得这一个月来活的比三十年还要多十倍的苦。

真当是情字一重，万分伤人。

阿云嘎面对着那面镜门提了口气，把脸上的倦色清了一清，他推门进去看见那具赤裸的瘦骨缩在角落里，天凉了，却还不到供热的时候，这屋子墙薄，冷风溜着缝的钻进来，冰得王晰脚趾尖发白。

莹白的趾头在镜面上映出六棱的影像，恰同一年大雪，东北山林里飘的鹅毛雪花。

阿云嘎徒然心悸，像是胸口遭了实质的痛击，蓦地烦躁不安，他重重的将衣服扔在王晰身上，砸醒了那人昏沉沉的睡梦。

王晰身上盖了一点点的热，他茫然的睁开眼，眨了几次才将视线聚焦，他低头看了看身上的衣服，又抬头看着阿云嘎，没有说话，只用紧绷的下颌线表达他的疑惑。

阿云嘎觉得王晰的眼不大一样了，从前那瞳仁里的光太过复杂，既能流露出纷繁错乱的欲望，也能用清冷的深长意味抓人心头的痒，而现在却是一片空旷，不是平原也并非海洋，只是一片雾气横生的死静之地，那里春不生草木，冬不降冰雪，不分四季，空空如也。

这样的王晰仿佛就是在一遍遍提醒阿云嘎，是他自己手刃了曾经的亲爱哥哥，事到如今的局面，阿云嘎军功累累，已是一个可恣意妄为的胜利者。

阿云嘎后退一小步，偏开头不想再看那样的眼睛，镜门掩上他一半的身子，他声音平厚，听不出什么波动，

“深深，喝多了不肯睡，我和余笛都没办法。”

话音刚落，他耳侧就传来簌簌的穿衣声，恍神间王晰已经穿着整齐站在阿云嘎面前。

阿云嘎的衣服对于此刻纤瘦的王晰来说太过肥大，晃荡的领口遗落大片肌肤，凸显的锁骨与肩头撑出几分意境萧索。

王晰穿上这衣服一瞬间就后悔了，太过熟悉的气息将他全须全尾的包裹，是一种淡淡的香，并不经过嗅觉，而是直接透过肌肤渗透到他的血脉里。

与这馨香一起袭来的是记忆，项圈上金属扣的冰凉触感，如在昨日。

王晰一下就起了盗汗，每一根汗毛都立了起来，一时间他的动作变得有些局促扭捏，但他也在努力的克服这种不适，此刻他更关心周深如何，这两个字仿佛剥开了王晰体内的闸，血液登时就可覆盖每一个干瘪的细胞，令他们重新运作。

但未等他迈开半步，听见一句语速极缓的，

“我忘给你拿鞋了。”

随即王晰的视野里便是棚顶的灯，圆盘如月散着一圈光晕，白山黑水的意向被图形化，近似阴阳八卦，颇有禅意。

——这灯还挺好看

王晰心里是这样想的，柔和的光晕照的他眼睛发暖，却也令人双目酸胀。

周身的清香加倍，王晰像是被卷进了漩涡抛至大海深处，冰凉咸涩的海水将他每一处毛孔都闭塞，完全不留呼吸的余地，他即刻就会窒息，然后成为永不见日的一具海底沉骸。

他们周家的人，一个两个，为什么都是这样。

虽然右厢书房连接主屋的檐廊不过三步长，但夜露深重，光脚走上去一定是钻心的凉，阿云嘎看着王晰细白的脚，几乎是下意识的将人抱起，王晰瘦的只剩一副骨头，对阿云嘎来说毫无重量可言。

可当他抱上时才觉得这样的相处似乎不对，阿云嘎并非第一次抱王晰，但却是第一次抱着一条死鱼。

那僵直的脊骨咯着他的臂弯，他能感受到王晰所剩无几的肌肉，每一块都绷紧着，是本能的抗拒状态。

阿云嘎垂眼扫过王晰瞪出眼白的死鱼眼和抿到发白的唇缘，张口只说周深的事。

“他方才回来磕伤了脸……”阿云嘎不知该用何种口吻描述周深的现状，只能把后半句吞回肚子，又说，

“今天他生日，你哄两句，别让他难受。”

今天虽是周深自己有错，但阿云嘎想他也该知道了教训，周深不爱听训，阿云嘎不想让王晰再去火上浇油，在阿云嘎潜意识里，根据他对王晰的认知，所构建的周深与王晰的感情中，他心中强弱的天平已然带有偏见的倒向王晰，怀中的男人此刻虽如死鱼，但于情事上的手段与掌控阿云嘎都深知狠戾，这也是他起初不愿周深与王晰接触的原因，他不想让周深被拿捏感情，或是直白一些说，他不愿周深重蹈他覆辙。

不过好在王晰也是一片赤诚真心，半分不作假，这才给了阿云嘎如今棒打鸳鸯的机会。

阿云嘎两句话说完，一脚就已经跨进了主屋，前几天铺了圈绒地毯，赤着脚踩上去也不觉着凉。

余笛是劝着哄着给周深喂进了半碗温汤，却也没见他有要阖眼的意向，要不是醉酒不能摄入安定，余笛真的是想立刻给周深扎一针。

他看着眼前这近乎是自己一手带大的孩子，满脸红伤目光游离的蜷缩在床头，哪里还有什么娇纵的风光模样，不过一只被丢弃的奶猫，凡在那双因惊惧而立起来的瞳仁之中的情境里，没有一处是安稳的家，像是又回到周深五岁的时候，他继母刚进门的那几年，爹娘不疼的可怜日子。

生在周家的这样的环境里，说不上是幸还是不幸，但周深三四岁时确实是乖真稚童，小孩子偶尔撒娇闹人，都在情理之中，加之他原本就是个粉雕玉琢的雪团子，见过的人没有不来逗弄两下，但从五岁那年，他亲生母亲染病开始，周深也被周家上空逡巡许久的浓雾盖了眼睛。

还不等孩子从失母的伤痛中缓和过来，家里又铺上了红绸，有人指着他继母的大肚子说，那里有你的弟弟，有了弟弟，就没人要你了。

五六岁的孩子哪里知道什么是周家，什么是嫡长子的富贵，只是抛弃两个字就足够周深哀切，他开始处处小心，也不在各个院里跑闹，碰碎了什么东西会一门劲儿的说对不起，生怕惹了父亲和继母的不悦，他怕别人嫌他，讨厌他，最后抛弃他。

可这种状况无疑是畸形的，周深的继母不说显赫也是名门贵女，与周深难有半分的亲近，加之其余种种，七八岁时他似是懂得自己是如何身份，又见父亲与继母恩爱场面，周深像是横生出乖戾，几乎就是上房揭瓦——他父亲偏院上的云头回字纹的瓦当被他一个一个都敲下来。

他还在那条通往祠堂的长街上，当众表演过杀鸡取血，只因正院后厨新来的师傅说这鸡可金贵，是要却血给他继母炖滋补的汤，周深只是冷笑一声，那会儿他已经在做体能训练，不费吹灰的把那只鸡抢过来倒提着乌爪拎上长街，他握着一把白钢切肉刀，抬腕发力直接透入乍起的尾翎，一刀下去破开肠肚，鲜血崩在他瓷白的脸上，也滴在他那天穿着的小白鞋上。

那年的周深才八岁。

余笛是后来见到那一幕，黑毛乌骨的鸡被剖烂了甩在地上，黑红混杂的肉块就在周深脚边，可周深却并不觉得这场面有多血腥，只是冷冷的笑，扔了刀轻啧一声，抬头时见着余笛，却能奶声奶气的说一句——叔儿来啦。

也是从那时起，余笛才真正把自己带入“周深的母亲”这一荒唐的角色里，将周深那未成形的三观扶正，虽说在外事外物上太过纵容宠溺，余笛自己也清楚，可他如何能不心疼周深，心疼那个满脸是血的小娃娃。

所以周深是想碌碌一生也好，想争权夺势也好，余笛只想让他平安快乐。

余笛坐在床边的矮凳子上，拉着周深的手给他揉穴位，身后有轻缓的脚步声，他不用回看就知道是王晰来了，因为周深的眼开始聚光，接连浮出了泪，不再是呆滞的沉郁了。

余笛放开周深的手站起来，他长久的这样折膝坐着，起身的时候腿上传了两声脆响，他倒不在意，只走近王晰面前，指着一旁温着小火的白瓷盅说，

“一会儿让他吃了。”

56-2

室内的光柔和又明亮，王晰却看不大清周深的五官，不知是泪水模糊视线，还是周深那张肿胀狼狈的脸已被王晰的大脑处理成了不可见的景象的缘故，他用力的眨了眨眼，并无湿潮感，却仍是一片灯影交错的光斑。

直到余笛来和他说话，王晰的眼才有几分聚焦，一旁温坐在火苗上的汤盅散着些清苦味道，如针刺着他的神经。

余笛再没与他多言，和阿云嘎一前一后的出了这宽敞屋子，轻扣的门声是大片寂静前的收尾，并没有意料之内的相拥而泣，只有微弱的烛火爆裂声才能证明此时并非真空般的静默，周深与王晰各自坚守脚下的那片土地，谁也不动分毫。

周深全没料到此时能再见王晰，医院一别之后他既确定了阿云嘎不再要王晰性命，就尽量避免将这个名字宣之于口，他知道王晰是阿云嘎心中的毒刺，不能再得寸进尺，所以满心的关切也只能埋下，再一层一层的压好黄沙，只等着万事备全时的破土。

所以此刻的惊喜着实可以令星光铺了周深满眼，希冀自内发出当无可挡，他浑身上下每个毛孔都在喧叱着渴望，渴望一点点肌肤的触碰，渴望获得他爱人一个满怀的拥抱。

但当周深已经展开双臂，正准备一个扑入时，却发现王晰并未向他走来，周深这时似乎才想起自己是如何模样，麻药的劲儿还在脸上令他无法感知疼痛，但他自己方才在浴室模糊的照过镜子，虽未伤及什么要害，但狰狞的结痂实在太过丑陋，是玉琢的好物件摔得七零八落的破烂相。

周深几乎是下意识的用手遮脸，可他那双不大的手全然挡不住眉骨至唇上的印记，他心下慌张，又一把捞过身后的方枕举在眼前，声音被闷在棉麻的枕面里，听起来有一丝凄楚，他艾艾的喊了声，

“晰哥……”

然而空气中仍没有半丝脚步挪动的声音。

周深难能忍受这样静默的对峙，满心的渴望与思念令他缓缓探出一只眼睛来看，入目的却是王晰一张肃然的脸，下垂的嘴角显露十分凶狠，周深好似能听见磨牙的声音，如同砺上锈刀，粗呲的摩擦声直接灌入脑子。

不应当是这样的，周深下意识觉得委屈，指甲抠在麻棱的抱枕面上楞楞作响。

他巴望了那么久，隐忍了那么久，如今在意料之外的可以见上一面，王晰却与他所想的满面泫然关切相差甚远。

周深自己磕伤了脸，在余笛和阿云嘎面前就只把无事常挂嘴边，他内疚于因自己的莽撞令亲友担心，所以不想再用泪水再伤他们的心，可在王晰面前，他却想撒泼喊疼，将自己的感官放大千百倍的描述。

周深当然知道王晰爱他，爱到将一颗浑然完整的心剥开献给他，周深也在丰富着自己来给予这样沉重的爱一番回报。

可周深的爱似是与旁人不同，譬如此时，他本不想让王晰心疼，却也想让王晰心疼。

甚至想要王晰更痛，他想听王晰死死抱着他时低泣出来的名字，他想要一个极坚强的人因他的痛而痛，他想要两个人痛感相连，心脉相连。

“王晰。”这一声带着几分娇怨。

方枕被扔在床沿，立不稳的滚落在地上的绒毛毯子里，上面还有周深抠划出来的几道指头印。

而罪魁祸首已经踉踉跄跄的起身，四肢的末端仍旧被酒精占据多数领地，可周深脑中已是泰半清醒，他撑着床沿迈出第一步，嫩白的脚陷在软垫中左右摇摆，这是没有根基的一步。

周深知道自己没站稳，却急于迈出第二步，不知是想极快的扑入爱人的怀抱，还是想再把自己摔一通，他左脚踝打着右腿肚，这一步伸出去双脚都腾空了。

周深现在的处境有些危险，他若是脑门跄了地，免不得又要冲开脸上的血痂 ，可他是想着，再摔一跤也好，这跟头摔得太值。

因为他看见王晰的神情瞬间崩塌，静默的屏障被破空而来的利刃劈开，王晰已然离他很近了，周深可以看清一根根眉毛的走势，是急迫，慌张还有惊惧与担忧。

但也带着汹涌的爱，仿佛有实感的承接住周深软泥一样的身体，他终于是落在这个日思夜想的怀抱里。

王晰的怀抱不比从前有力，要跪着才能擎住周深跌下来的惯性，地毯虽是软长的毛，可两人的重量落下仍使王晰膝上吃痛，他自己却浑然不觉的，只全神贯注于在跌落的瞬间将周深拢个圆满。

但也在这个瞬间，周深笑绽开的脸映在他眼中，哪怕脸上的伤使肌肉凝滞，王晰也能分辨出来这是一张他极熟悉的笑脸，带着整夜的星光，将所有甜香的记忆都排铺开。

他许久没见周深这样笑了，九分的灿烂里夹带一分得逞的狡黠，是缠着他早起上早课的聒噪黄鸟，是磨着他一粒一粒数米饭吃的幼稚小孩，也是骑在他身上，极尽手段只为榨干他最后一丝精气的磨人精。

却不是周家的周深。

王晰自己其实也在恍惚，周深穿着刻板的西装时，眉眼还是那副眉眼，人望进去，甜还是甜，却有百果熟烂之后的秋瑟凛凛，但他不敢审视与思考，只能用一味谦卑的爱来确认。

幸而这一刻，王晰又见了这样的笑容，于是从前那些不明身份的昼夜，真情的好似虚假的爱语都被证实，王晰并非活在自己给予自己的酣梦之中。

周深终于找到适合孕育哭声的肩膀，他下巴越过王晰瘦薄的肩，吸饱了满满一口爱人的气息，似是在蓄力，他的脊骨缓缓凸起又猛的落下，他这了整晚的泪水总算有了着落，尽数烫在王晰的后背上，像是他们曾分别那天的瓢泼大雨。

这样的哭声近乎嘶吼，洪水泄了闸非空不止，周深已经顾不得脸上的伤是否会被挣开，他只奔着气短的哭，越来越放纵，像是疲累的旅人终于归家，等不及洗漱上床，客厅的暖光足以抚慰那流浪许久的灵魂。

王晰只是默默的用背承受这无尽的天水，他的眼中也积了一汪泉，还差一分才能落下，他便只能胀着一双红眼，脖颈僵直的目视前方。

自他接稳周深之后，手臂就虚环在那细腰上，不敢抱实，他怀中的人散发着灼烧灵魂的热度，但凡摸一下肌肤都要被烫出疮痍。

可周深快在他背上哭出小河，王晰担心他脸上的伤，只能轻轻夹着那后颈上的软肉，把哭成一汪水的人提出来，本就是红痕遍布的脸此刻又横流了清泪，已经暗沉下来的结痂仿若一只只带着倒刺的猛兽利爪，抓挠在王晰心口剖出血淋淋的肉，痛感卷席五脏六腑，是要把他生吞活剥了。

王晰仍是梗直着脖颈目视前方，他多一眼不敢再看。

然而熟悉的触感又攀上他的脸，周深的每一寸肌肤都抹着能将王晰引入困境的甜酪，那细瘦的指荡过王晰的唇，周深在唤他的名字，一声两声，被咽不下的哭嗝穿插的破碎，期期艾艾也将他刺得体无完肤。

王晰低头时，眼眶中正好积了十分满，只需用薄眼皮轻轻一推，豆大的水光从他眼睛正中落下，恰巧的砸进周深那片泛滥星光里。

王晰的薄唇在打抖，波动的气息也同浪一般呼出来，

“周深。”

“你是想让我死吧。”

似是滚烫的海水铺在周深脸上，带着被蒸干的盐分沙得伤口生疼，他扣着王晰后脑的力气不比抠那棉麻枕面的小，势要将自己狠狠嵌入，以此来形成一个久别的霸道亲吻。

周深是要来惩罚王晰的口不择言。

王晰被强势的啃咬逼得节节败退，不得已要用一只手撑在地上阻止后仰的势头，他的唇齿仿佛脱离的感官，或仍在恍惚中游离。

王晰是认为自己会一辈子待在那间镜子房里，与周深最近的距离便停留在指尖下的单向玻璃，或是在阿云嘎快意之后辞别世间，他哪里知道阿云嘎与周深之间会有什么关于他约定，他只见阿云嘎的伤痛与愤恨，爱别离，求不得，阿云嘎那样的性格，定然也会让他尝上一遭。

王晰也从未在周深身上寄托过什么期望，他清楚周深难能与阿云嘎抗衡，也无法摆脱家族的束缚，当日病房里那一句去吧，就已是他末路的话，王晰最悲困兽犹斗，这一眼就看得清的结局，他不愿，也无能再做什么挣扎。

王晰从来都只是对自己失望，他自认身处深渊，脚下还锢着千钧重链，任八千天兵谁也救不得他，他早已结成一块冰，不敢再与火光为伍。

可他竟不知，只要一点点的周深，哪怕只是个拥抱，是个千分之一缠绵的吻，就能轻松剥去他浑身枷锁，就能救他于苦海。

周深此刻所展露的强硬已然动荡了他的心神，他手下抚摸的背肌紧绷，藏着勃发的力量，王晰像是能直触到血管的跳动，是周深更热一些，将王晰的体温与触感又拉回了盛夏，拉回了令他怀恋一生的夏天。

王晰夺回了唇齿间的控制，柔软的舌化解了久别重逢的蛮横，他亲的很有章法，避开那脸上的伤处，描着唇缘一点一点向里尝去，他吃到了清爽的牙膏味道，一丝浅浅的凉与他的气息缠绵。

周深比他先要气短，喉间滚落了支支吾吾的嗳语，小兽收敛起他的爪牙，在引导之下逐渐乖驯，渐渐的散发着熟果的糜烂味道。

这样长久又复杂的吻终于结束，王晰的心神也在动荡之后平静，他将周深连脱带抱的送回床上，用软巾沾去结痂上的浮泪。

平静并非一个好兆头，起先滚滚的怒又涌上来，把王晰的眉毛烧得根根直立，他有意的下手重了些，摁得人扭捏的喊疼。

“你知道疼？”

王晰的声音是用嗓子里肿胀的息肉磨出来的。

周深讪笑，酒气随着奔腾的泪散了大半，他意识已经回銮，知道自己有错，只仰着头老实得任王晰给他擦脸，手下却不稳当，十个指头在王晰腰上蹭来蹭去，碎碎的说了一句，

“你瘦了。”

王晰没理他这话，但也放任在他腰间肆意的手，只沉声问，

“怎么弄的？”

周深不敢与王晰扯谎，只能老老实实的说喝大了，没留神就摔在门上。

王晰气得登时摔了软巾，直起腰来怒声道，

“长本事了。”

“没人管你了是吧？”

周深被这样的怒色唬得直憋嘴，往前倾了倾身，搂上王晰的髋骨枕在他因气浮动的小腹上，浅声嘟囔着，

“我只要你一人管我。”

王晰的脊背有些僵直，周深轻轻在他小腹上说着话，又在喊他的名字，

“晰哥……晰哥。”

周深脸上只剩下一块囫囵的好肉，他就用这块软处贴蹭在王晰身上，又说，

“你身体怎么样……哪还疼不疼。”

他双手腕子在王晰背后搭成一个有韧性的结，喉间滚了一下，吮吸着男人肉身上的气息，将它转化为自身氧气的供给，又长长的呼出去。

“那天，我去看你了，在病房外面。”

“医院的味道都是苦的……”

“幸好你没事，你没事。”

周深的声音里又夹了几分泫然，王晰静默但轻柔的回抱住了他，手指穿过周深脑后那块软发，揉出些缠绵。

王晰当然不会告诉周深自己在如何的处境，好在周深也并没有过多问询，两人心照不宣的珍惜这偷来的温存时光。

周深用唇轻轻的触碰王晰的腰腹，又抬起头，将下巴抵在方才留下轻吻的地方，他望进王晰的眼睛，声音很轻，却很稳，

“我知道我太自私了，我无法改变这场婚姻，也无法改变这样的现状，可是我还是想让你陪着我。”

“晰哥。”

“王晰。”

“你可不可以等等我，这次换我来保护你。”

王晰的指尖滞留在周深的颈上，许久不再有动作，周深也不多言，只仰着头注视着王晰的眼睛，他实在太久没见过自己的爱人，王晰清减许多，那下颌线同刀削一样利，他不敢问王晰到底受了什么样的苦，他知道王晰不会与他说，就算说了，周深却也不敢听。

周深只能尽力为王晰织一个安稳周全的以后，惊雷的事务他已经握住了主干，爷爷手里的项目他也在试探性的触碰，种种的都是好兆头，他完全有能力兑现许给王晰的承诺。

可周深也知道他的晰哥是如何坚硬的人，心疼的泪水好骗，可从他嘴里却勾不出一个应答的好字，不出意料的，王晰并没有回答周深这话，只用一个缓缓蔓延的笑来回应。

是又温和又柔软，足令周深提起来的一颗心都放回了肚子里，他想抱着王晰再说些什么，那人却轻轻解开他手臂，转身去盛方才喝了一半的温汤。

八珍醒酒汤有些熬过了时候，白果的苦气散尽，微酸带甜的滋味开始飘荡，山楂块也被渐烹成泥，王晰舀着莲子一块喂进周深嘴里。

一时间屋中只有汤水流落与吞咽的声音，周深不再多话，只老老实实的吃完一碗甜羹，但他嚼得极慢，眼睛长在了王晰脸上，还要后者时时提醒他张嘴。

没有任何肢体触碰，这碗茶棕色的糖水却吃的缠绵，王晰要起身去搁碗，却又被周深拦住了腰，随即背心下又递来了热意，周深拱着他的后背喃喃着，

“再等等……等等再走。”

王晰呼出一声低笑，说只是把碗放下，他也没再拆周深的手，只将自己的掌心盖上去，前倾了上身去放碗。

他右手扣得有些用力，指缝间像是压到了什么，他回身低头看时发现，原来是周深中指上的满钻指环，映着月光看去一片灿然，有着由繁星织成的神圣光晕，这是周深的订婚戒指。

王晰的拇指不自觉的婆娑上自己中指根上的浅疤，背对着周深轻声问一句，

“什么时候婚礼？”


	5. 从良 57

57-1

周深在王晰背上哽了一下，也才想起来自己手上还戴着戒指，这是他晚间的席面上必备的装饰，周深一手往下撸着戒指，一边不经意的说，

“约是在十月末吧。”

王晰揽住了周深要拆戒指的动作，转过身缓缓跪在床边，将那环着一片星光的指头举在眼前，仔细看了看，这满钻的戒指确实比素洁的衬周深的手，想这白玉一样的人该是配盛大灿烂的东西，王晰往那冰凉的触感上烙了一个吻，轻声说，

“好看。”

周深蜷了蜷指没说话，抽了手只把王晰的头往怀里拢了一拢，自己也往床边挪了几寸，他将王晰闷在怀里蹭了好一会儿，才将那团凌乱的发挖出来，他捧着那张脸，话里有些祈求的意味，

“晰哥，婚礼你可不可以。”

“不要去。”

王晰有些诧异，那凝望着那双认真的眼睛，只等着周深给予答复。

“我要是看见你，就只想嫁给你。”

周深是这样说，并在王晰额头贴上了吻。

王晰含了一声浅笑，隐约的可以听出嘲讽的意味，但他只把这低声吞回肚子，就势吻上周深的颈，不算什么有力的吮吸，轻啄而已，也无甚撩拨的味道，就只是收集一下周深的气息。

然而周深这具几乎以性爱为命的身子，旱了许久终于得尝甘霖，欲望的触感早就疏通到四肢百骸，几个浅吻足以烫出他的深喘，他双腿悄然的爬上王晰的腰，只用软肉绞着他薄皮之下的骨头反复蹭磨。

王晰没想周深反应的这样快，只将这归于醉酒的责任，他直接就收敛了亲吻，将周深的腿从自己身上拆下来，要哄他睡觉。

周深哪里肯依，两条白腿鳞蛇一般的又缠上，他之前泛着青白的脸也有了丝血色，渐红的从脖子根烧上去，他用牙抿着唇，只说一句，

“我好想你。”

王晰无奈，他没有办法拒绝周深的请求，除了他方才说的不去婚礼，但他仍要和周深拉锯，捏着他的脚腕不敢太过使力的往下拽，神情不明的看着周深眼睛说，

“别闹。”

周深穿着阿云嘎的睡衣，没穿裤子，只因这尺码宽大，仅是上衣就盖得到大腿，他半仰在床上，一手撑着一手拨开了襟前的扣子，大片的嫩滑春色一览无余，他原是一直光着屁股的，阿云嘎这自然找不出合适周深的内裤，便只把人洗干净套上长衣服塞进被子，此时却成就了亮丽的景。

翘起弧度的肉茎前端已经渗了晶莹，把那红色描绘得异常饱满，周深葱白的手缓缓摸过去，用指尖在泌汁的肉眼上逡巡，不多时就刮了满指头透明的亮色，抬手时拉出了一条欲断不断的丝，他就将这只手伸在王晰面前，做要牵手的姿态。

王晰哑然，他心里也有些躁，却不为这平白的肉欲，然而这裹了汁水的指就摆在他眼前，令他无心多思，唇缘吐出口温风，张嘴含了上去。

他舔食的是周深的食指，缠绕到底了，隔壁中指上的戒指就卡在王晰颊上，又凉又热，冰的是他的肌肤，烫的却是他的心。

但王晰却没有丝毫凝滞，他注视着周深的眼又缓缓跪下，舌尖推拒了手指的盛情邀请，只揽着周深的腰把他带到床边。

王晰知道这是阿云嘎的床，他并不想上去。

王晰垂下温柔的眉吻上了周深的前端，绵密的亲吻织成了甜软的套子，带有颗粒感的舌面刮蹭过那嫩肉上最敏感的肌肤，不过几下口弄，周深似乎就要粗喘喷薄，却被王晰老练的指法压了下去，只保持着昂扬的姿态。

周深此刻是觉得海水浪涛来的汹涌，眼看就要冲破闸关，却硬生生又倒灌进肺腑，他极难受的，只能大口大口的吸着氧，五指抠在王晰颈后不由得有些使力。

王晰许是被捏疼了，但也只是蹙了一下眉，他拇指腹从会阴按揉到穴口，打着圈的似是在侦查那处软肉的情形，周深腿搭在王晰身上，轻碰了碰他后背，只往一旁的桌案上仰头。

那搁着晚上从医院拿回来用作祛疤的药膏。

王晰挖了一指在手心，是很温和的触感，他先并了两指将这带着秋凉的膏热化了，再整只手盖上周深的穴口烘着，大致推揉开了软肉，才用单个指头缓缓的探进去。

周深许久未被探寻过内里，仅是一根手指就可令他获得胀滞感，甬穴中丰沛的肉在对来客夹道相迎，且算是包裹住王晰的一部分。

“晰哥……晰哥……”

他复述着王晰的名字，把精神上的爱欲更推了一番。

周深的脚跟垂在王晰后背，被带起的呻吟铺开了都却碎在地上，王晰手上动作时不忘含着那艳红的肉柱吞吐，他的喉口与周深的前端若即若离，不知是愿还是不愿为腥咸的味道打开。

手下已经进了两指，王晰凭这份紧致就可以得知使用情况，他是有一份喜在其中，便不与周深绕弯的直击那块令人足登极乐的宝肉。

不需要其他器官的参与，王晰只凭这两根手指就能让周深吟出荒糜的调子，两处水声重奏一般交错，周深所能调动的肌肉已经应激似的开始僵硬，他戴着戒指的手穿插过王晰的发，刮落了他鬓间的汗水。

一声名字的呼喊，夹杂了几声带着骚的求乞，周深的神志又回归到醉酒时的混沌之中。

可见穴里的抽插已经足够，王晰拇指抵着会阴，在里面的两指掐着腺点挤压，周深的手都僵硬，从王晰的额上滑落下去，他尾后的穴口虽在被掏弄，可肉茎搅在湿热的口腔里，被吞咽被包裹，也着实有在操干的实感，周深的欲望逐渐倾向于征服，他不由克制的顶腰来往更湿热的深处送。

王晰感知到周深略带急切的动作，便大方的扩开了嗓子，只把肉头往紧里头请，他指下配合着力，夹紧了嗓子眼一缩，听见缠绵柔软的呻吟自上而落，霎时便积累了满嘴精白。

周深的存货有些多，王晰生吞了几口才尽数咽下，也有吃不尽的蹭粘在他瘦薄的下巴上，他无暇顾及，只一手安抚着周深战粟的腿根，一手仍在内里温存着，嘴上也没得闲，轻吻照旧落下，好减缓那快感爆裂之后的虚无。

待到指尖缓缓退出，荡过会阴又从根将阴茎撸到头，才结束了这一套完整流程。

周深的发缘起了层薄汗，气息有些虚浮，两只手都撑在床上轻声的喘，此时的他有含着一层暧昧水光的眼，是最鲜美的时候，勾着腿曲着膝的引王晰来亲吻。

王晰仍是半跪着的姿态，他仰视着周深，眼前的人身上有一层甜香的暖光，姿态虽摆得有些淫荡放浪，在王晰心中却是极圣洁的。

圣童来讨要缠绵的亲吻，王晰便缓缓支起上身，从小腹一路膜拜到唇上，但也只是轻啄，他嘴中还残留着腥膻的余韵，不敢冒犯。

然而周深却掐着王晰的后颈叫他张嘴，两条软舌纠结在一起互相品尝，周深被自己的味道呛了嗓子，先败下阵来小咳，眼中却装了几分窃笑。

王晰摸了把他的硬发，又拿了软巾将他额上的细汗擦了，生怕叫盐分浸了伤口，他动作很是轻柔，像是夏夜里温凉的风。

周深被他抚摸的直嘤嘤，双手有些力气便要缠着人不放，王晰用指头捻着他下颌上的好肉，笑他一句，

“舒服了？”

周深臊红了脖子，似是才想起来只顾自己舒服还没照顾到王晰感受，于是手就要缠着往腿间摸，却被王晰一把擒拿住腕子，扣上两个吻做封印，把周深往被子里一裹，哄着他说，

“乖，不弄了，睡觉吧。”

周深现在是通体舒畅了，沾上枕头就沉沉欲睡，但他强睁着眼睛看王晰的脸，目不转睛的是要把轮廓都描摹下，他知道今天这短暂的相聚不过是法外施恩，周深的羽翼还未全满，无能把王晰拢在自己麾下，他眨了眨眼，和王晰十指紧扣着说道，

“晰哥，你要等我。”

王晰轻嗯了一声。

“晰哥，我醒的时候你还会在吗？”

“不会。”

“那你再亲我一下。”

“再说一遍，你爱我。”

王晰依言的贴过唇去，抿着周深那一点艳色，用沉厚的语气说，

“我爱你。”

周深入眠的很快，浅浅的呼吸声落在王晰右耳，王晰拉着周深的手，细软的骨头安静的躺在王晰掌心，此时王晰才觉得自己放佛经历了一场大醉， 现下是清醒了，可那醉酒期间的酣畅也不知是真实还是虚妄，他轻轻捏过周深每一寸指节，画过手背上凸显的经络，颤抖的喘息了一声，说，

“深深，生日快乐。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

他是说给熟睡的人，也是说过他自己听。

王晰清了清嗓，要准备补上迟来的礼物，他因而听力失衡，出了嗓子的歌声有些走调，所以只敢浅浅的低唱，还是那首陈调，怎么都唱不腻的。

不过这首歌也很是应景，王晰是这样唱，却不知心里是怎样想，他就跪靠在床边，离周深很近，却横生一种迢迢相望的感觉，王晰不自觉的抽了下鼻子，呼出第一个音节。

“等待着你……”

余笛和阿云嘎站在院子里，可以听见里屋涨潮一般的哭声和之后静默的暧昧，阿云嘎面色冷峻，披着月光一身的清贵宝相。

余笛的神色也肃穆，不过在听见哭声之后便松懈下来，时间又溜了一刻，屋里有低碎的声音，余笛默然，他看向站在台阶下的阿云嘎，开口说道，

“今晚给你添麻烦了。”

阿云嘎像是从自己的世界里恍惚回来，忙冲余笛摆手说这也是他分内的事。

余笛只笑，顿了半刻又换了话题。

“恭喜小嘎要做父亲了，预产期是什么时候？”

阿云嘎回答说是来年四月。

“地中海的春天，蛮好的。”余笛含着笑说的，他的嗓音总是很温和，比本他人多几分亲近，余笛又问起了什么名字，阿云嘎下意识交叠了双手，摸着戒指说，

“叫，郑山。”

余笛倒是对这个姓氏有些诧异，但也只是弯着眼睛看看月光，赞了阿云嘎痴情长久，又说他有常性，不像周深朝秦暮楚，还是个孩子。

阿云嘎为周深拦了一嘴，只说深深心性也渐稳了，看得出来有他爷爷的风范。

余笛失笑，将目光放得远了，淡淡的说，

“我们做长辈的，也不求孩子能有多争气，只要能一辈子健康平安，过得快乐就好。”

阿云嘎点头赞同，又听见余笛说，

“西西里岛的公共医疗算不上便捷，有名望的医生大多也都留在意大利北部。”

余笛话里有一丝担心的意味，他的眼光从月上流回阿云嘎脸上，

“我有意在巴勒莫成立一家以儿科为主的医院，小嘎在那待过两年，不知道有没有什么建议？”

阿云嘎这才回过十分的神，余笛这话是窝进了阿云嘎心里，西西里的医疗环境确实不比在国内这样方便，阿云嘎也隐约的在为这件事情发愁，女儿的健康是他心里的重中之重，此时余笛开口，倒是合上阿云嘎的心意，他望进余笛的眼睛，轻声问道，

“您想要什么建议？”

他九分猜想到余笛是要什么，逃不过和屋子里的人有干连，但他仍要发问，余笛却没再说话，只是稍稍侧身，下一个呼吸时正房的门就被推开，王晰光着脚踏在了四合如意的砖石上，正与余笛对视。

余笛先是偏过头对阿云嘎展了微微抿起的笑唇，又将眼光踱回王晰脸上。

余笛原本就比王晰高出些，此刻又穿着鞋，便垂下眼光扫过王晰的眉眼，这也是余笛第一次端正的看王晰的模样，吊眉薄眼，唇也不算丰厚，有几分寡情面相。

目光流落，见了王晰瘦薄的下颌，那上面沾了东西，是已被空气烘至透明的液体，不用余笛多思，便知那是什么。

他了然一笑，与王晰说话的语气带了几分客气，

“辛苦你了。”

“去洗把脸吧。”

57-2

入秋后的夜本就和冰面一般凉，现下又是月色最浓的时候，穿堂而过风刃割过肌肤，任是铁骨铮铮的汉子穿着单衣也要打抖。

余笛在王晰身后阖上了正屋的门，将最后一丝暖也隔开了。

王晰无意识的抬手，用手背蹭了蹭下巴又放在鼻下嗅，体液凝结成渣，也是有一股难能忽略的味道。

静夜中的两个人，一个伫在阶上，一个站在院中的月光下，在没有蝉鸣与花香的季节，哪怕是双人的影子映在秋夜凉砖上，也是无比萧瑟。

王晰方才走到门口时，他是听见了余笛说话，从他讲只希望孩子平安喜乐的时候就在听了，王晰心里竟一时分不出该喜或是该悲。

他该喜在余笛承认了他于周深心中的地位，但这一分喜与九分悲比起来，近乎于无。

那余笛是如何的人，他早听见了王晰的渐近的脚步声，有意不把话说圆满，同猛禽猎物一般，只等着王晰听不下去了，心里不是滋味了自己就走出来主动踏进必败的处境。

王晰知道自己并无挣扎转圜的余地，他推门出来，只是不想亲耳听阿云嘎的选择。

王晰用膝盖尖想都知道阿云嘎该是怎样的答复，王晰清楚自己的身份，不过是一个玩意儿，被处置被转送都是上人的心思，千说万说，放到最古早的从前，哪怕王晰是有几分惘然的痴想，也在医院时被踩踏个干净。

余笛的意思再清楚不过了，大手笔的金主可遇不可求，王晰这待价而沽的商品自然没什么话语权，他已经做了许些年的商品，该是习惯这样的交易规则，甚至要把自己的长处显露出来，给看官讨个巧。

然而王晰此时却是恹恹的，他抬头望向无际的长夜，有飞挑的房檐挡着，月光寻不到他的身影，便是连几寸清晖都承接不到，王晰的脸上亦无半分与爱人重逢的喜悦，仿若方才的一场淋漓，并非情愫，而是孽障。

夜风吃骨，瘙痒了王晰的鼻腔，他呼吸有了滞涩感却无法疏通，瘴气即刻就上了眼，在下目线上洇出一道霞光，他谁也没看，庭中无人似的，只将最后一眼落上带着浅晕的月，也没什么留恋的，赤着脚石阶而下，柔软的脚心印上了砖石的花纹，一步又一步，原是祝祷和美的吉祥花纹，却变成了纵横交错毫无章法的骇人烙印。

王晰走的每一步都重，要等地上的凉意都侵了血脉再落下一脚。

阿云嘎就直挺挺的站在院中一言不发，他的余光中有王晰的影子，瘦薄的形若一根鱼骨，指尖一弹也就碎了，他不能去抓，那是满身长而利的刺，他也不能将其轻轻捧起放在锦绣的盒子里，因为那只是一根鱼骨。

直至阿云嘎也在凉夜里打了个哆嗦，才抬脚跟进了书房，却得见若放在从前，算得上顶香艳的场面。

王晰已经自己脱了裤子，细长的腿上有两种截然不同的风光，嫩白光洁的大腿将小腿上狰狞的衬得可怖，交错密布的肉痕让胆子小的人看了都要头皮发麻。

他此刻正在脱上衣，双臂交叉过去握着衣角往上翻，已然将大片的背都露了出来。

在大片明光之下的白刺进阿云嘎的眼睛，并非肉欲，而是那寡色所诉说出被驯服的意味，是由习惯而生的服从。

阿云嘎求仁得仁，已经把孽障报复还债主的身上，可他骨子里却还藏了半分慈悲，想做惩恶扬善的正义英雄，又要当视众生平等的渡人佛陀。

他此刻是想着月色，想着爱人，想着这半年的甜，想着所有被摔碎了的，砸烂了的，化作灰烬的往日时光。

那曾由朝朝暮暮累积起的浓烈爱意，现已作隐刀遗存在他心口，淬着经年旧日的毒，动辄就是剜心的疼痛，阿云嘎不惧痛，因为痛感使人神志清明，使人心怀故去，永世不忘。

他只是觉得此情此景无比苍凉，王晰肌肤上的痕迹不单是痕迹，而是一条时间的轴线，阿云嘎可以从那嶙峋的脊骨上看见周深，看见郑云龙，也能看见他自己。

想他不过三十正盛的年纪，却已经遗失了一生中的所有美好。

阿云嘎如同惊梦初醒，一步过去就钳住了王晰的大臂，不让他再把惨白的肌肤更多的暴露在空气中，阿云嘎鹰爪一样的指头即刻就叫王晰卸了劲儿，可他用力过猛，重手捏在王晰胳膊上，想来有个半刻就要起紫痕。

王晰霎时咬紧了后牙却没说一个疼字，只是淡淡的转圜过头，眼光从大臂扫上阿云嘎的脸，抿着唇一言不发。

阿云嘎像是被这样的目光烙到，他松了手后退半步，十指作拳落在身体两侧，攥了又攥，他望进那双无光的眼，所有想说的话到嘴边都成了一呼气，他闭着眼静默了几个呼吸，又缓缓的抬起上目线，哑着嗓子说，

“王晰，你走吧。”

阿云嘎弯腰捡起被王晰脱在地上的裤子，举回他面前，又复述一遍，

“走吧。”

王晰对阿云嘎这样的举动并不诧异，只是觉得万分可笑，他知道阿云嘎绝不能原谅他，那这话就是怜悯，是施舍。

我已给你自由，无须多言，你只感激涕零即可。

王晰打起几分精神去读阿云嘎的眼睛，飞眉入鬓，深纵的眼窝里盛着一对狠戾的晶体，可往更深处望去，锋利过后仍有一处柔软。

他发现阿云嘎始终是没变的。

这样的眼睛，令人又惧，又怕，又恨，又爱。

王晰的目光又落在阿云嘎直举的手上，那双手很有力，给过他的痛远大于其他。

王晰有些站累了，他哪哪都乏，瘦薄的身影晃了一晃，竟扑通一声跪了下去，跪在了阿云嘎脚前。

或是他懒得多言，也不愿废话。

这一跪，概是他生平与阿云嘎最后的交易，用他的底线，用他周身上下最后一口活气，低声的问道，

“我能去参加，”

“周深的婚礼吗？”

阿云嘎竟被这一跪又吓退了半步，王晰总是跪他，在一些情境或一些姿态中，但却又从来没跪过他，这人总是以物换物的求取，从不用这膝盖落下的意义作筹码。

阿云嘎此刻只能见到王晰发顶，和一点挺立出来的鼻骨轮廓，难说是柔和还是锋利。

王晰的话已经说出来，这便是落了锤的交易，哪怕对于阿云嘎是强买强卖，可在那双膝盖触地的时候便生效了。

阿云嘎捏着裤子的手重重垂落下来，在身侧荡了一荡，随着衣物落地激起的一层薄凉的矮风，阿云嘎轻轻说了声好，便头也不回的走了。

王晰是目送阿云嘎离去的后脚跟，他缓缓的塌下身子，在那条裤子上静默的躺了一会儿，神思放空，眼光也空洞，就只是躺着，躺着。

他嘴里还留有周深的味道，绕在他唇齿间，久久不散。


	6. 从良 58（完结）

58（上）

周深的婚礼在十一月初，今年的冬雪来的突然，大概也是为了迎接这一场盛大的喜宴。

周家从来都是欢喜老派的气氛，大红的绸从西大门牌楼一路了铺到东北角的正院，未雪之前，遥遥望去是延绵的烧云，能将半边暮色映得发紫。

之后下了雪，这场面看上去便更加壮阔了，是迢递的素裹红妆，是招摇的喜锦上添了自然馈赠的剔透雪花。

周家正院四户与外院的几十间青玄色的瓦无一不盖着喜色，唯独阿云嘎这间，只有半掌厚的白雪，和未挂红灯的萧瑟枝头。

临近婚期的那几日阿云嘎也不怎么出门了，公司的事务基本交接的干净，只剩一盒公章作为周深的新婚贺礼，他只整日坐在院子里，从天明到日落，任冷风吹着，雪花盖上肩头，四肢都僵红了也不回去。

只因他的爱人还没见这西北的冬天，没见过雪，他想替他好好看看，以后去了西西里岛，就再不会有这北方的素白了。

阿云嘎伸手接了一粒硕大的雪花，六瓣清晰的脉络结晶停驻在他肌肤上，却没有融化成一滴水，而是折出了一些浅淡的阳光。

又起风了，屋檐上的雪落满了他高俊的眉峰上。

“绒绒，冬天太冷啦，你肯定不会喜欢的。”

“还是春天好，夏天也好。”

“西西里的春天很久，很久很久，你一定喜欢。”

婚礼前夜，又飞了整宿的雪花，天边无光的时候就已经有人在清理路上的积雪，阿云嘎这院子既不在主轴上，也并非今日有戏份的贵重宾客，天光乍亮了，门前还是一层厚厚的白。

陶妈是看在眼里，自己提了人高的雪具要去清理，却被阿云嘎拦下了，说不用，觉得这一片茫茫，干净又清爽，挺好的。

将陶妈打发去歇着，阿云嘎自己站在门前的厚雪中停了一会儿，抬眼看去道简堂三个大字依旧遒劲有力，根骨饱满，是正和冬日的端庄肃穆。

他在这个院子住了二十三年，从有些陈破的一进院到现在，一砖一瓦，一地的吉祥四喜，是将阿云嘎作为周家人的时日，明明白白，无有修饰的展露出来出来，从孤苦无依，到挣扎，到红得发紫，再到如今的一派苍茫。

飞檐上的角兽尽职尽责，被雪盖了脊背也不躲避。

大亮的天刺得阿云嘎眼睛发酸，他蜷了蜷僵硬的指尖，踩着一地咯吱的雪回了院子。

阿云嘎答应了王晰的事，即是言出必行，哪怕那天夜里，他被精瘦的双膝砸了心口，他厌恶，甚至是憎恨王晰那样的姿态，卑微又低伏，浑身的软气仿佛在嘲讽阿云嘎故去时的执着。

命运玩笑，他曾仰慕，曾觊觎的哥哥，虽说不上是如何铮铮风骨，却也是无二品格，可今时竟成了一副无骨的泥肉，随意由人呼来喝去，不仅全无反抗甚至要再添几分小心与乞求。

这样的王晰几乎是否定了阿云嘎一整个在追逐中的年少时光。

阿云嘎在庭院中呼出一口雾白，抿着锋薄的唇，无言的将王晰从那一方镜室挪到西厢房，周深的婚礼，王晰需要一个体面。

屋内的池子里铺了温热的水，连毛衣都烘得暖暖的，阿云嘎再没对王晰说什么，只是领人进去，之后自己退到了院中又站了一会儿，便也回去仔细收拾。

阿云嘎再出来时，王晰已经收拾妥帖站在院中，冬衣也撑不起那纤瘦的身子，朔风夹着屋檐上的雪剐在他身上，那冰粒似乎石子，在王晰的大衣上撞出许些坑洼。

阿云嘎踩着盖雪的石阶下来，王晰听见了身后的脚步声缓缓回身，冲着阿云嘎笑了一下，干干净净，比肩皎白素雪。

他是精心的将自己修整过，连眉毛都雕得清爽利落，于此更衬得他薄目狭长，却无凶相，与眉目间带着肃穆的阿云嘎比起来，王晰竟是多些喜气与温柔缱绻。

浅灰的高领羊绒衫仔细的看护着王晰脆弱的颈，也把他的喉间的线条描得分明，暖绒包着皮，皮包着骨，骨头里像是含着回光返照的十分活气。

“走吗？”王晰这样问道。

“走吧。”阿云嘎这样答道。

这一天，周家用作宴会的兴泽厅，来了一整个晋中有头脸的人物。

周家可以在这冬日寻来万万朵初绽的浅粉色玫瑰，因为这是余家小姐最喜欢的颜色，但只有鲜花还是不够，要再为它们的尖端封上金箔，才够显露奢靡气派，入厅的每一位宾客都可以得到一只，男士别在胸口，女士系在腕上。

王晰有两朵，是阿云嘎把他那只也给了王晰，这让他们两个人，一个馨香馥郁，一个如旧冷清。

“你要坐过去吗？”阿云嘎抬手指了指很前排的席位问道。

哪怕阿云嘎现在不是惊雷的主人，他在周深的婚礼上仍是有一席之地，但阿云嘎并不想去坐那个位置，不过哪里的视野很好，一会儿可以清晰的看见新人宣誓的神情。

“不了。”王晰回绝了他的好意。

于是这两个人就并肩站在喧嚣的人群里，婚礼的主角尚未登场，排头兵们在竭力预热，但凡能进得了这粉金铺地的兴泽厅的人，没有一个不善谈，叽叽喳喳聒噪不断。

唯独阿云嘎与王晰这块冷清，这两个人比肩站着，都是不凡的相貌，却没人上来攀谈。

有认识阿云嘎的，自然知道惊雷现在是谁当家，不认识阿云嘎的，只被这大喜日子里一张平淡带冷的脸唬住，半步也不敢近前。

“阿云嘎。”王晰叫他的名字。

“嗯？”

“你想过吗？”

“什么？”

“这样的场景。”

阿云嘎偏过头来看着王晰，很郑重的说，

“想过。”

“为他？”

“为他。”

“对不起。”王晰说的很轻。

“你说给谁？”

“说给你。”

“我不接受。”

王晰轻轻说了声好，便再无话了。

外面的礼炮声响起，是接亲的人凯旋，厅里的声浪便更高了，无不在赞颂周余两家的世纪婚礼，绝佳良缘，有夸赞周深年纪尚浅就有雷霆手段，也有夸余家小姐秀外慧中十足大家模范。

总之千千道声浪，无一不在道贺，无一不在祝福。

阿云嘎微垂着头婆娑着指间的那片海，用指腹擦过被湛蓝供奉着的萤白，只用他自己可以听得到的声音说，

“对不起。”

我们本该也有这样盛大的婚礼，所有人都该举着一只你喜欢的花祝福我们，可我还不知道你喜欢什么样的花。

绒绒，让我猜一猜，你会喜欢哪种花。

是玫瑰嘛？还是别的什么，我记得浅蓝色的绣球也很好看，哦还有我们在樱桃园外见的那一圃无名小花，浅紫色的，你去嗅过它们的味道。

只要是你喜欢的，我都可以满足你呀。

浪一般的掌声涌起了，周深已经站上了舞台，那一身烫绒的礼服上有钻石化作的星光，从肩头洒落到脚踝。

这衣服的款式叫王晰震动，起初他只是觉得眼熟，周深是迎着他未来妻子走近了几步，王晰才看清，这似乎是他给周深定过的那件礼服，是周深那天挺着被吃的滚圆的肚子去试的那件。

但却又不是那件。

周深此刻这一身，嵌着名贵的珠宝，每一颗都如同北斗星的光耀，底料也换了，这材质将周深衬得更加挺拔，王晰站得远难能看清，不过只见那紧俏的背部轮廓，就知道是多么细致的做工。

周深的新娘也是与他登对的样式，长长的头纱将那一身璀璨稍稍遮住，只等着在接吻的时候被掀开。

台侧的三角钢琴响了第一个音，周家请了维也纳爱乐团的人来，但并不奏响隆重激昂的交响乐，而是为了周深即将唱的一首流行音乐伴奏。

众星捧月，不过如此。

他的新娘已经踏上了红毯上第一片花瓣，周深凝望花海的另一端，高门大开，冬雪将日光托得更盛，使他看不清来人的样貌，只见一层金白的轮廓，还有新娘手上捧着的一团灿色夕阳——那是一捧洋牡丹，在一众粉金色的玫瑰中跳脱而出。

周深也曾走过由鲜花铺成的路，橙红色的汁子湿了他的袜，将脚趾间都揉搓上甜腻的馥郁。

“……等待着你，

等待你慢慢的靠近我，

陪着我长长的夜到尽头

别让我独自守候。“

周深的气息很好，可以听得出来是专业学过，但调子起的很低，并不是周深习惯的音域，沉而缓的音浪慢慢荡开，满座皆侧耳倾听。

“……等待着你，

等待你默默凝望着我，

告诉我你的未来属于我，

除了我别无所求……”

“你不想唱？”阿云嘎看着身姿笔挺目视前方的周深，却将问题落给王晰。

“不想。”王晰回答得干脆。

“……你知道这一生，

我只为你执着，

管别人心怎么想，

眼怎么看，

话怎么说……”

阿云嘎抽了抽鼻子，他的呼吸有些凝滞，这首旋律实在是熟悉，周深会唱，王晰会唱，阿云嘎会唱，他的爱人也会唱。

那是星辰铺到天尽头的夜晚，沙是冷的，海水确是热的，他们在私有的海域放肆的赤裸翻滚，毫不避讳亮月窥探他们的酣畅淋漓，阿云嘎是将温柔与占有揉碎了全全送进他爱人的身体。

海浪没过脚踝与臀尖，那人的眼睛比世上所有的光都要亮，可以照进阿云嘎的心里。

郑云龙抵着他的额，用长而翘的睫毛扫他的眉峰，柔软的吻轻轻落下，缓解了爱欲之后躁动的潮汐，他们身体交叠，共通心跳时，郑云龙为阿云嘎唱了这首歌。

他不怎么识字，但这调子却烂熟于耳，不过这却是他第一次开口，他的嗓音很清透，不掺爱欲，不染肉俗，像是在倾诉又像是在起誓。

一曲终了，他吻去了阿云嘎的泪光，望进那双盛着夜鹭星河的眼，笑着说，

“嘎嘎，一生，守候。”

“你知道这一生，

我只为你守候，

管别人心怎么想，

意那么浓，

爱那么多……”

阿云嘎在自己婚礼的那天，并没有听完这首歌，他爱人的身子难能将精神撑到一曲终了，那渐瘦下去的颊仿佛没有重量，云一样的被阿云嘎轻轻拢在臂弯中，不消半句歌词就昏昏睡去，手里却还紧紧攥着他的头纱。

阿云嘎低头去吻那带着一点弧度的嘴角，他知道这首歌于他爱人来说，是拥有如何的意义，这烂熟于耳的曲调是所有病痛的良方，是所有动荡的抚慰。

阿云嘎无比清晰这样的依赖是从何种泥土中生长，他近乎疯狂的竭力去拨开那层污秽，可他的爱人仍在生命尾声时，分出所剩无几的精力，去反复叮嘱他人的快乐。

阿云嘎难能否认王晰这个人在郑云龙生命中的意义。

“你唱一句吧。”这句话是由阿云嘎轻声呼出来，他不再注视在花海中逐渐走近的新人，而是偏过头去，将眼光落在王晰薄而挺的鼻骨上。

“……

等待……着你。”

嘶哑和清澈一左一右的荡入阿云嘎的耳膜。

周深在一曲终了的时候牵过了他新娘娇软的手。

该宣读誓言了，阿云嘎和王晰这位置只能见周深那一背星光。

——周深，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受余瑜作为你合法的妻子，你愿意从今以后爱着她，尊敬她，安慰她，关爱她并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待她吗？

“我愿意。”

——余瑜，你愿意在这个神圣的婚礼中接受周深作为你合法的丈夫，你愿意从今以后爱着他，尊敬他，安慰他，关爱他并且在你们的有生之年不另作他想，忠诚对待他吗？

“我愿意。”

——请交换戒指。

——你们可以亲吻彼此了。

洁白朦胧的纱被掀开，王晰看清了周深的新娘，有着温舒端庄的眉眼，柔和饱满的笑唇，她闭眼的模样很好看，有几分闺秀的含羞，却也大方落落。

即将见证新人宣誓的亲吻，可这时周深的后脑挡了上来，王晰便看不见了。

“走吗？”王晰问道。

“走吧。”阿云嘎看着王晰已经垂下来的眼光，顿了一声，又这样应答道。

出了这扇雕着八宝生辉的高门，外面是一派碧蓝如洗的素净，那晴天上挂着没有一丝温度的明亮艳阳，青瓦上积住的白叫这光更加清冷。

阿云嘎和王晰双双背向那一厅热烈的喜气，芬芳甜浪从他们身边纵去，疾驰过后只把隆冬留作尾巴，将他们的背影吞了个囫囵。

兴泽厅前石路上的雪早被清理干净，又铺了一层延伸到西大门的红毯，阿云嘎他们方才来的时候还没见着，大概是为新娘子铺的。

是为那一身披着流星飒沓的婚纱，为那一双被绝好的胎羊皮包裹着的纤纤玉足。

王晰不敢踩这艳红的柔软。

阿云嘎已经落他出去几步远，王晰却还徘徊在起点，他试探性的踏了半个脚掌，那鞋底缝隙里由雪化作的泥水即刻就脏污了这喜庆的边缘，王晰急忙的收回了脚，弯了膝盖蹲下身来用食指轻轻揩着被自己玷污的那块富贵颜色。

阿云嘎回身时就见了这样一幕。

消瘦的人蜷缩在红妆的尽头，北方的朔风将他吹得摇晃，阿云嘎似乎能看见，王晰的脚边掉落了根根如磐石硬度的骨骼，那莹白的指上沾满了混着泥的雪水，像是一处处丑陋的伤疤。

阿云嘎是一瞬就被剐了眼，他二话不说，即刻大步迈回去，一只手跟鹰爪一样捞起王晰外套的肩线就把人提了起来，像拖着什么似的j将人往回带，他要将王晰拉回方才的喜宴。

王晰被拉扯的趔趄，手臂跟腿打在一起跟狗一样跌出去，狼狈了几步才稳住了身形，于此他站稳了脚，开始和阿云嘎反着劲儿的拗。

结果是又被那有力的胳膊带了个趔趄，连外套里面平整的领结都被扯歪了。

王晰扛不下这蛮力，眼看着那扇八宝高门离自己愈来愈近，他几乎是情急之下喊了一声，

“嘎子。”

阿云嘎的神经像是被撞了一下，诧异回头的同时立刻松手，他眼看着被卸了拉力的王晰往后退了几步，重重的跌回那红毯的边缘。

兴泽厅里传来了周深的声音

——我和余瑜，从小就认识了，对，青梅竹马，我是青梅

——她马骑的比我好

——确实是是意想不到

——我会照顾好她，不叫她辛苦

富贵的红毯隔离不了青砖的坚硬，王晰磕碰到了尾骨，针刺的麻往他脊梁上爬了一小截，让他面朝青天缓了一会儿，也只有一会儿，自己避开了那柔软的毯子，撑着石砖上百事如意的吉祥花纹站起来，用指背轻轻扑了扑衣摆，含着下颚只抬了六分眼光，这样的角度令他的轮廓看起来更窄瘦，连声音都带着薄气，如同亘久的缠绵病榻，十分无力，

“走吧。”他对阿云嘎这样说，更像是一句诉求。

新雪松散，只叫朔风那么轻轻一拂就从梁脊上飘落，驻留在人们的发顶。

阿云嘎的拳攥了又松，上目线与眉的距离很近，裸露出两条阴鸷的眼白，他这样看着王晰，可后者只拿眼中微小的光接纳，已是毫无底线的示弱。

王晰张了张嘴，在说话前雾出一口缠绵的白气。

阿云嘎却不想再多听他一个带着柔软的字，迈开腿两步撞过王晰的肩膀，自他身后踩着红毯出了大门。

带有花纹的青砖寂静了一会儿，随即又被急促的脚步踩过，王晰追上了阿云嘎的脚步，却未敢将眼前人喊停，只伸出手荡了一下阿云嘎的指头，一触即离，不做半秒的留恋。

“可以带我去，他住的地方看看吗？”

越往这大院深处走，那艳丽的喜色越浓，周深的那院子一片雪也无，连吊在飞檐上的大红喜花都不见有洇湿的痕迹，像是冬已远去，盎然的春蓄势待发。

王晰的脚步停留在门前环琅二字下一分也挪不动，只直直的望着跨门里凤穿牡丹的影壁，用眼光描着那石翊飞貌，百花如生。

阿云嘎已然站在跨门里，未等来跟近的脚步，回头看去只有静默的石像，他在王晰眼中找不到一丝鲜活与喜悦，反而有一种仰望的抵触，又哀又惧。

“这不是你想要的吗？”

“王晰，你在怕什么。”

阿云嘎是从牙缝中挤出这样的话，他并非歇斯底里，但也让血丝漫上眼白，无人知晓他流干多少心上三分血，才愿成全周深与王晰，他自苦的一生已然看得到尽头，凭他的性情理应叫所有人作陪，或是再无心力关照他人悲喜，朋友也好旧情人也罢，一并抛了便可独得解脱。

但阿云嘎却并未做此选择，全因终日徘徊在他耳边的那句话。

你要快乐。

你们要快乐。

那一双晶亮亮的眼中有星与月，有湖光山色，有碧浪潮升，有这世俗之内所有的真诚与善良，他在病痛时仍对着阿云嘎笑，是无比饱满的甜，是如归母体的温软。

——要快乐

阿云嘎不敢不完成他爱人的愿望，他所能理解到的快乐，便是两个人在一处，所以在他力所能及之内，将王晰引回周深的身边。

王晰并没有回答阿云嘎的问题，顾自的眯了眯眼，竟要有转身后退的架势，却当即被阿云嘎拿住，故技重施的扯了另一边肩线将人往里拖，王晰这下有了准备，将底盘扎得稳了，能扛过一两次拉扯，却还是拗不过那大力的臂膀。

环琅堂的门槛高的很，王晰来不及抬腿，脚面就打在梨木缘上，眼瞧着就要双膝跪地，拜一个十足十的大礼。

是阿云嘎擎住了他，说一句，

“你这不算拜堂。”

周深院子里的顾妈妈听见声了寻出来，见着阿云嘎先是一怔，问堂少爷怎没在前院吃酒，阿云嘎说吃过了，便带深深的朋友先来逛逛。

顾妈妈应了两句如此，躬着身将人往里头引，王晰不好再撤脚，悄然抹平肩上被拎出来的褶皱，步子轻轻地踩踏上周深院中平安四喜的石砖。

青瓦悬山，角兽雄挺，此时又铺了大片大片的喜色，是独一份的高门气阔。

王晰第一次踏足周深成长的地方，从未想会是在这样特别的情境下，但如此盛况的喜宴，想来再不会有第二次，他这能得一见，也算幸事。

顾妈妈觉察到王晰张望，引路时开口询道是否第一次来逛院子，王晰含蓄的轻声一应，顾妈笑得颇有分寸，指着游廊垂门给王晰介绍，提起时旧工巧，字字典故，如数家珍。

不过王晰脑中并无这些古物贵器，只影现了周深幼时模样，米团一般的小儿肆意挥霍着他的婴婴可爱，咿咿呀呀的蹒跚学步，跑跳时会颠起脸颊上那谁都想捻一把的丰沛软肉。

王晰从前也想过与周深有一个孩子，或是几个——在周深还不是周深的时候。

若是以后能有一个像周深一般灵巧的小姑娘，围着他亲昵的叫爸爸，跌倒了还要趴在他怀里哭鼻子，红着一双有光的眼睛索要拥抱，王晰光是这样想想，心中便已开漫了馨粉色的小花。

可他是从什么时候开始，连想都不敢想了。

顾妈妈引着两个人在东厢门口驻了脚，说喜房现在不好进，东厢的格局与正房相似，便带着参观介绍。

周深这院子所存留的古意得有八成，是有几处值得讲解的地方，但王晰心不在此，他瞧见桌案上放的十盏金边渠叶碗，盛着枣子莲子桂圆还有些其他的干果，他用指尖一盏一盏划过去，最后是一捧荔枝，上头还雾着水珠，含着一抹略带情色的艳红。

这大雪的十一月份，新鲜如此的荔枝是有些珍贵。

“老先生讲究婚俗，撒帐是顶顶重要的环节，以祈富贵吉祥，早生贵子。”顾妈注意到王晰眼光，便如此解释道。

“这荔枝是什么说法？”王晰问。

“荔枝谐音利子，堂少爷知晓的，我们周家这一辈人少，老先生可盼着多添几个重孙。”顾妈语气里也带着喜意。

王晰颔首应了声，指腹婆娑在那红果不平整的外皮上，轻轻的说，

“深深的孩子，肯定和他一样招人喜欢。”

阿云嘎自打进来就再没说话，只静默的注视着王晰的神色，那双薄目里无风无雨，连方才进门前的惊惧也无，像是往阿云嘎心里渡了死气，憋得他胸口发闷，血脉胀痛。

阿云嘎见着王晰将目光流连于那捧荔枝，还用他的瘦指去揩上面的水珠，荔枝利子，阿云嘎概是明白王晰心中所想，他暗自碾了下后槽牙，抬手把被王晰揩干了的那颗金贵的果拨到了自己掌中。

王晰此刻像是护崽的犬，回手就抽上了阿云嘎撤慢了的手背，声音脆响。

“欠手。”王晰低斥一声。

然而挨打的人并未因这一丝疼痛就放弃，阿云嘎甚至毫无停顿的拨掉那小一截棕绿的杆，用食指顶着拇指一掐，即刻就露出里面带着水光的白肉，清香发甜的果味登时散开。

这却叫王晰怒起了眉 ，他一把攥住阿云嘎的腕子，阻止了他猖狂的进食，力气大的能挤出红印子。

阿云嘎并不与王晰多话，只把荔枝往嘴边送，那饱满的汁水因于颤动而流出来些，顺着阿云嘎的指缘滴在王晰手上。

顾妈不晓得这二人暗中是较的什么劲，扫了一眼王晰干净的手指，便将描金的盘子托起来冲着王晰说，

“您没结婚吧，也吃一颗讨个彩头，愿您早配良缘。”

早配良缘。

王晰手上的劲儿松了，他先前攥得太紧，卸下力来指头反而抖个不停，他看着那盘挂着水气的喜色，静默了两个喘息的时间，还是擒了一颗在手里，红彤彤的荔枝将他手心都映出几分好气色。

他没像阿云嘎那样即刻就吃了，而是在手中捧了一会儿，又妥帖的放进了衣兜。

从东厢出来，沿着抄手游廊过了小门又往偏院逛了逛，顾妈妈说了几嘴历史，讲这几进院子从前是供什么样人住的，

“往前了说，要能抬进这偏院，也是名门贵女的殊荣。”

王晰走得久了，攒了许多冷气，倒灌进肺中带起了几声咳，他掩着嘴攥着心口，震得空气都在动荡。

阿云嘎见他体力难支，便与顾妈说先回了，叫她忙着就莫要送了。

步子绕回正院，王晰在跨出院门前看这最后一眼。

红灯红绸，红喜描金，无处不是艳色，无处不是春。

这把王晰看花了眼，他转头已经出了院子，触目所及却仍都泛着红晕，那砖石的地是，那雪也是。

他懵然得荡了几步又晃了晃头，想要原先的一派清明，可这艳色像是摆不脱似得，分毫不减，他便站定了，舒了一口气缓缓的闭眼。

可因着那连绵的红，他此刻眼前的虚无竟成了浓绿，一片盖一片，卷席而来的要将他雾住，王晰想即刻睁眼，却如何也不能，他下意识的撤腿，可下身全无撑立，脑子仿佛千钧重，轰得一下连骨架带意识全全砸下。

眼前的复色与膝盖的痛同时抵达中枢神经。

他一手抵在崎岖的砖石上大口大口的喘，冷风刺进气管，使人粗剌剌得咳，王晰清楚自己的身体，这种短暂的缺氧并非第一次对他发起攻击，并要伴随着干呕。

王晰却用手死死的捂住嘴，要将自己的生理反应压回去，他不想在周深的院门口发出那样粗鲁的声音。

王晰跌的突然，令阿云嘎无暇反应，他只能快步过去将那只遏制呼吸的手扯开，又给王晰拍了拍背，可后者却不大领情，颇为自立的捋了两口气，晃晃悠悠的扶着石壁站起来。

那瘦薄无骨的肩又涌了涌，在彻底平顺之后，王晰缓缓转过头来看阿云嘎，他全无血色的嘴边咧出一口僵硬的笑，轻声说，

“谢谢。”

阿云嘎听不得王晰柔软又实意的说这两个字，此刻的他并不想承这份情，他见王晰能自己站起来，不顾那苍白的唇，头也不回的大步往前走。

可身后的脚步却迟迟跟不上，空荡荡的仿若无人，阿云嘎还是回头看去，见王晰一手撑着墙，步子挪动的异常缓慢，他指尖被冻得通红，显露在青砖墙上颇有些触目惊心。

阿云嘎的脸沉得比三九的天儿还要冷，他踏开几步雪又折返到王晰面前，转过身去伏下一半的腰，呵出一声，

“上来。”

不知道风又从哪里带来了雪，有几粒停在阿云嘎宽阔的背上，厚重的呢子大衣将他肩线衬得很挺，令人十分安心。

王晰伫在原地没有动作，却无能将拒绝说出口。

这一方安稳，是他觊觎了十几年的宝地，在一些夜里，他也曾蹑手蹑脚的蹭到那人背后，将鼻尖贴上笔直的脊椎，轻轻嗅那肌肤的味道。

一个人愿意将熟睡时的身后展露出来，这是何等的信任。

可他在白日里，从未给过阿云嘎一个主动的拥抱，是安抚也好，爱意也好，他一丝一毫的本心，皆未流露。

他索求，是因他心中以恐惧为原，且又太过清醒，他知道自己怕什么，也知道他的恐惧无以缓解，王晰是个就连妄想都在计划之内的人。

阿云嘎久不见背后有响动，正要回头去询，背心就贴上了薄薄的热，王晰的两条胳膊从他肩膀上环过来，却不像正常那般将手腕捏成个环来固定自己，只是虚虚握着拳垂下，全然不惧从背后滑落的风险。

阿云嘎只能托稳了他的腿，此时的王晰只如一根鹅毛，附着在阿云嘎身上，重若无物，阿云嘎一言不发，只做好自己搬运工的职责，他要将王晰全须全尾的还给周深，他要竭力促成这段不应该的感情。

王晰很浅的气息呼在阿云嘎耳边，整个人似乎在一种极为松弛的状态中。

阿云嘎低头，看见了王晰手中虚虚握着颗荔枝。

（中）

天尽头似乎聚起了云，晚间怕又是一场大雪。

阿云嘎的脚步很快，周深院子前的青石路上没有雪痕，让他这一路都顺畅许多，阿云嘎是有些累了，他想即刻将王晰带回去，连同惊雷的最后一项权柄一起交付周深的手中，他仁至义尽，只想安心的去一片湛蓝的海岛上期待新生。

一路无话，王晰弱弱的呼吸声荡过阿云嘎的耳畔，朔风有些狠戾，使得这样的轻软无法停留。

道简堂前也清出一条区别于雪地的小路，比不得周深那条路上的宽阔，也没那干净，只是浅薄的白能透出砖石花纹的地步。

王晰在阿云嘎迈过跨门的时候说，

“你这院子，大了许多。”

王晰从前来过一次周家宅院，那时阿云嘎住的不过是个连影壁都没有的通屋，更不用说什么垂花门了，庭中的面积也不大，只够他们撑两把椅子，撷几寸月光。

阿云嘎并未接话，只将王晰背去了他起早换衣服的西厢房，让陶妈熬盏热羹送去，自己踩着院子里的松雪回了东厢书房。

他给周深的新婚礼物在这放着，没什么精致绸缎的包装，不过一只很古朴的盒子，五寸见方，上面雕着一层薄薄的纹样，一猴捧印，取意封侯挂印。

这是周家老爷子给阿云嘎的东西，经年下来那层封漆已经裸露出几块木质，但也不涩手，应该是什么名贵原材。

阿云嘎的指头搁在铜搭扣上，却没打开，只用粗粝的指腹婆娑着那并不起到“锁”的意义的锁，这一盒印章本身是没有什么意义，周深已是大权在握，有没有这一盒东西于他都无甚影响，但没有玉玺的皇帝总是坐立难安，周深虽然没与他提过，却也不是全然不在乎。

周深的成长是超乎阿云嘎意料的，人的意识上的阻碍源于知错与改错，还有一些偏执与潜意识判定，这些足以让人们在困境中滚一圈，摔打明白了才真正站起来，但周深似乎能将这样的过程简化，同样的错误不会犯第二遍，他的判断可以脱离情感上的束缚，很清楚自己目的的人最务实，所以永远不会因于眼前的茫然而踟蹰。

阿云嘎将手心扣在这盒子上长长呼出一口气，无论周深是以何种手段去获得他现下渴望的权柄，他能挑起惊雷的担子的确是阿云嘎希冀的事情。

至于那剜心的背叛，皆由那晚模糊的血肉和一声声道歉抵消了。

阿云嘎就是这样一个人，原则问题触及必死，他不会留下任何一个缺口来由他渐大，可一些人的本身，就是阿云嘎的原则。

所以阿云嘎对周深只是嘴上说的凶，实际上还是要暗自过问他的境况，以保驾护航，不过看如今的局势状况，想来竟是他担忧过度。

以周深的能力，完全可堪大任，阿云嘎是白白操劳一份莫须有的心。

阿云嘎将后脑仰在软皮椅子里，身子也都松下来，有一种万事皆尘埃落定的安详，他十指交叉搭在小腹上，缓缓阖了眼，低喃了一声，

“再等等我。”

王晰在阿云嘎走后也并未在温暖的西厢停留，他是错开阿云嘎的脚步到院子里，从回来到现在连半盏茶的功夫都没有，带雪霜的云已经压过来，将日头遮没了，渐渐飘起了雪。

王晰倒是有些年头没见这大朵的雪花，一片一片铺在他脸上，像是蹭了别人的泪水。

他从前见惯了东北的银白，只觉得京城的雪哪哪都不够，不够气阔也不够冷冽，但这晋中的雪，却是有几分家的味道。

王晰回拒了陶妈给他端来的热羹，自己站在四方的院中用肩膀接了会儿雪，他环视了一圈，触目所及无一处是他少年熟悉的格局模样，想来是整个院子大修过，三成旧七成新，才配得上阿云嘎为周家搏下来的功业。

王晰的眼光转的很慢，像是要把这里的一雕一刻都印下来，他托着一肩膀的雪，却觉得身子从未像此刻这样轻过，他有些留恋这样飘渺的体感，便在雪中站了很久，直到他耳尖已经冷得发麻，大衣兜里虚虚握着的那颗荔枝也沁了寒，才挪脚往东厢书房走。

王晰是离阿云嘎两米处站定，他知道阿云嘎一向觉少浅眠，下意识的不想去扰他，只望望那睡颜，阿云嘎的模样似乎也与王晰的记忆有些偏差，从前是冷风削出来的刚硬轮廓，连眼尾细小的褶皱都异常紧绷，那薄薄一层眼皮下有瞳仁凸起的浅痕，他睡了又像是未睡，时刻坚守着自己那一方阵地。

此时却全然颠覆了，即使他的下颚线仍是见骨的锋利，折角下投了一大片阴影在颈肩，亮暗分明却再也看不出从前的狠戾，眉稍与嘴角都松松垮垮的往下流着，但和王晰少年时见的那副失怙苦相也不大相同，像是多了几分屈服于命运的疲软。

精钢炼铸的塑像也并非永恒。

王晰别过眼去不敢再看了，所有人都是命运的仆役，无人能幸免，他王晰不能，那曾在顶峰之上高歌的阿云嘎也不能。

阿云嘎从短梦中醒来时还在回味记忆，虽然他梦中无人来小坐，他却可以翻着脑子想，将所有带着甜的时光拆做亿万画面，那弯月儿一样的眼笑起的一瞬间，足够他思梦上三日。

阿云嘎半睁着眼，似是回味到了甘甜，嘴角抿了一下呼出声浅浅的笑意，唇中露出一点齿缘，像几颗灿丽的珠子。

王晰仍直直站在门口，肩上已经是两片洇湿，他胸口那两只娇粉色的玫瑰也染上几瓣氧化的棕黄，有几分衰败的模样。

阿云嘎的反应像是钝化了，待到回甘过后他才发觉门口站了人，他松散着五官渡了半圈转椅，碰上王晰那一双苦眉，他的爱人此刻在喜宴，他却只能一身洇湿的站在这。

阿云嘎看着那双无风无浪的眼睛，他早熟知王晰的外壳是如何的坚硬，这么多年与之磨砺敲打，阿云嘎也是累极了，他不再好奇那壳子里是什么情形的柔软，只是平静的语气中带了几分宽慰的说，

“深深晚些，或是明天会过来接你。”

“之后你要想留下，深深那边要是不方便，你可以住在这，陶妈是个嘴巴紧的，不用担心。”

阿云嘎看着王晰的眼睛，继而解释道，

“我就走了，再也不回来了，深深接手公司的进度很快，别看他之前像是不谙事的，但其实是有些手腕，是个能成事的人，你放心等他，他会处理好和余家的事。”

阿云嘎十指叠扣搭在腿上，将柔和的眼光赠与王晰，轻声却恳切的说，

“我祝你们幸福。”

王晰是不敢大方的与阿云嘎对视，此时见了这样的目色更是慞惶，他不敢看，只因这柔和快要与他记忆重叠，那分明是全全不同的两个人，此时却拥有相同的光。

也有相同的坚定，不同的是之前那双眼睛，是用这样的坚定称呼他的恶名字，仅仅两个字，却仿佛是句有关一生的誓言。

可这一生也不过是王晰妄想的一生。

王晰了蜷有些僵硬的手指，拔开久站发麻的腿往前走了两步，将眼光落在地上，轻声说，

“谢谢你。”

“你不要谢我，这是他的愿望。”阿云嘎从软椅中起身，这样肃穆的回答道。

阿云嘎很少提及他爱人的名字，但每每涉及关联，他总是非常郑重。

王晰静了一会儿，他指腹在衣角缝纫出的厚度上碾过，蓦地漏出几声沉沉的低笑，他有一副减龄的齿，能在笑时为他平添几分憨真可爱。

但意料之内的王晰并不适合可爱这个名词，他含着下颌从碎发中抬起了眼，用他的薄目注视着阿云嘎，语气里有十分轻佻，

“郑云龙？”

王晰从不主动提起这个人，也从不去想，是存是留仿佛都与他无关，花儿从幼芽到盛放再至凋敝，他不过是冷眼看了一场生命的必然，他并不承认他与郑云龙之间有怎样怎样特殊的关系，哪怕他们相识已有十年，哪怕他与那副肉身有无数个难以自抑的忘情时刻，哪怕王晰将自己的泪水当作汗，淋在郑云龙柔软的背上，他也并不觉得自己对郑云龙是有如何的感情，那不过是物件，是宠物，再多说不过是替代与盛放的容器。

王晰是这样坚定了十年，可就在这样的坚定中，他并没有察觉到有一丝关联逐渐成形，且已然渗透到自身的血脉里，沾沾黏黏，不清不楚。

那原本用作消灾挡厄吊线玩偶，竟与他共生一体，合二为一。

也正因为他对这潜默的融合并不知情，所以在被撕扯的时候便获得意料之外的痛，这种无名的，寻不到源头的伤，煎熬到令人发怒，发恨，气急败坏，无可容忍。

唯一可以缓解的手段，便只有看到别人和他一般的怒目颜色，一颗十足的痛果，务必要有人来分食。

王晰轻轻呼出的这三个字足以让阿云嘎神色大变，耸立的眉峰即刻就要飞去鬓角，他十指里流动的血正在急速回缩， 实心的拳一下就在身侧握紧了，骨与肉碾出咯咯的响声，但他未发一语，只是压抑着情绪等王晰后话。

“他不恨我啊。”王晰侧歪着头，将眼睛眯起来叹了一声，是比上一句更多了些讥讽。

“他不恨你。”阿云嘎的骨节已经攥出了白印子，却仍一字一顿的认真回答，他坚定的追着王晰的眼光，在竭力的诉说一件极重要的事儿。

他的爱人是那么的善良纯粹，永远心怀光明，从来都是用柔软的爱去触碰陌生的荆棘，那是阿云嘎心中破云而来的光，是长生天给予他最清明的指引。

一个连恨都不懂的人，一个在生命尽头都要给别人送上祝福的人，阿云嘎不容许王晰用这样的语气再度提起。

然而阿云嘎这样一字一顿的肃穆仿若催化剂，即刻溶进王晰的感官里，引来一声磁厚的低笑，

“他怎么可能不恨我？”

王晰瘦薄的胯倚靠在写字桌的边缘，脊背松驮着缓缓开口，声音很柔和，像是叙述，又像是回忆，他是说给阿云嘎，也是重申给自己，

“你知道我打折过他多少根骨头吗？腿上的伤最多，他身子骨不差，又正值年轻，越坏越长，不然哪有那么好的腿叫你们m……”

——啪

阿云嘎再克制不住手背上暴起的经络，从大臂上带起力量，甩了不轻的一掌在王晰左脸，薄肉推着骨头使人栽倒在桌上，接来的是一声怒不可遏的呵斥，

“滚——”

这掌风在王晰意料之内，他用掌根撑住自己摇摇晃晃的身子，不去管脸上热辣的刺痛，像是着了魔的又说，

“其实方家那小子玩的一点儿都不狠，之前，你不在的时候，还有更生的……”

王晰死死盯着阿云嘎的眼睛，将自己脑内的画面映到那双暴怒喷薄的岩浆里，他像是非要那么一试，看这翻着血红的热浪是否能灼到他的躯体。

王晰煞有其事的叹呼出一声，接了上句，

“他差点儿就烂了。”

“王晰——”阿云嘎听见自己几欲喷出烟瘴的嘶吼。

王晰轻声细语的每一个词都同削铁如泥的刃，尽数划在阿云嘎心口，他已无暇去想王晰为何要说这样的话，他只怒发冲冠，恨不得要生撕了这张没什么血色的唇，他如鹰一样的爪已经紧紧锁在王晰脆弱的颈上，下一刻就要嵌进肉里。

王晰的脉搏在阿云嘎五指间跳动，但他并不惧怕，反而有一种有所依托的无惧感，他的声音由于咽喉被遏制而变得靡靡，轻声扔出个问句，

“你知道吗？你肯定不知道。”王晰接了一声短促的笑，随即又为阿云嘎解惑。

“我教养他的时候，用的东西……”

王晰还能转动他的眼光，极其下流的往阿云嘎腿间一瞥，轻蔑一声，

“比你的还大。”

他的膝盖也能弯曲，便顶着他那薄皮包着的骨往阿云嘎身下蹭去。

“阿云嘎，你填不满他吧。”王晰这一声里有几分放荡的唏嘘。

咚得一记猛响，王晰的后脑直直砸上硬木桌面，撞击是他他脑袋空了一下，一片茫然的白转瞬即逝，眼前的景象开始散着斑驳的光，在缤纷的色块中荡着一双漆黑乌亮的瞳仁，王晰便从这混乱中唯一的清晰里，看见了无比的憎恶，十足的火光。

他的呼吸已然有闭塞的阻滞，喉间像是压了一道千钧顽石，再无法进行肺部与外界的交流转换，他在几道猛烈的抽气后偷来一分氧气，无色的上下唇轻碰，虚虚带出这几个字，

“他恨我吧。”

“你恨我吧。”

说的干净磊落，毫无愧疚。

也正因他没有愧疚这样的感情作为缓冲，便直接抱着赴死的心意，互不相欠，极有原则。

阿云嘎在王晰话落的瞬间就煞红了眼，脑内因怒意白了一个霎时，他此刻只想拧断这脖子，将那发音的喉结扯出来踏碎，无可控制的汹涌情绪催着他又叠了一只手上来，是扑上了全身的力气，将手下脆细的脖颈碾入桌面的木纹里。

阿云嘎在一寸寸抽离驱赶王晰肺腑里的空气，看那那青白的脸开始泛起紫红，深珀的瞳孔正要扩散，王晰连目光都失焦，却仍无挣扎，连恨字都说的极为平静，不多注入一分一厘的感情，阿云嘎确认自己手下是十分力道，再不过多久，他将会彻底扼杀一条生命。

王晰的大动脉跳在阿云嘎的虎口，一下一下，间隔逐渐变得粘稠，缓慢，这是生命实质的流逝，王晰却仍动也不动，手指甚至连分毫也没挪过，不像之前在病房中，纵使无力也要反抗，哪怕是用指甲也要为自己抠出几分氧气。

——王晰就要被阿云嘎生生掐死了。

“王晰——”阿云嘎嘶哑的嗓子里尽是恨与怒，像是被厄火屠过的荒泽，连顽石都能被炭化。

他已将熊熊的热浪烧至王晰眼前，那瘦骨上盖着的薄肉已经开始脱水，风干，蜕落，不久便能见一具白骨。

所有人都应在被剥夺氧气前挣扎哀求，可王晰的眼中仍是一派平静，佛若在宁静的午后欣赏一院子的香花。

阿云嘎咬着唇呵出一声粗喘，他到底还是撤了手，肩膀带出的力量使他往后踉跄了两步，他看着王晰垂软的四肢从桌上无支撑的滑下来，泥一样的瘫在地上，栽歪着头，也不猛喘也不顺气，那双薄眼睛还是散的，却似乎流露着几分遗憾。

阿云嘎的神志被这一瞬的眼光刺中靶心，他滚涌的血浪从心口开始发凉，他僵硬的缓慢低下头，看着自己方才掐过王晰的手，他方意识到，王晰在这个时候竟仍在利用他，利用他对郑云龙的感情，利用他必然的愤怒与失智，三五句话就将他的情绪在股掌间摆弄。

阿云嘎想要成全他和周深，他第一次这样以德报怨，在方才尖锐的恶语下仍想给王晰留一条活路，可他放手的回报，竟是那涣散眼光里流露出的些许失落。

阿云嘎看着王晰瘦到嘬腮的脸，一笔一画都是锤炼后的漂亮轮廓，可他看着看着竟猛得干呕，放佛方才被扼住咽喉的人是他，两片肺叶在无止境的摄取空气中鲜活的养分，泪水呛上他的眼眶洇出一片血红，接连着开始胃胀，返酸，呕吐感顶着他的食管往上奔涌。

他亲近的人寥寥无几，一只手几乎数得上两遍，可离去，背叛，利用，竟也都能占个圆满。

阿云嘎其实从不会拒绝他亲近的人，相反的他愿意被索求，被要求，被需要，这是人与人之间亲密无二的证明。

可王晰总是在利用他，以物换物，以此换彼，将自己摆的端端正正，却又是淫秽的不清不楚。

阿云嘎的脑子被呕得发胀，有些昏乱的模样竟是比地上那濒死的人还要再狼狈几分，他食指如刀锋般指向王晰，却因脑内缺氧而颤抖，

“王晰，王晰。”

他的嗓子是浓烟呛过的哑然。

“我什么没给过你。”

“钱，权，名利，人脉。”

“为了你的脸面，皇城根的地我也能给你挖下一块来。”

“你要尊重，好，我从前一个手指头都不敢多碰你，还有那些人，啊？那些人，是你非要自己处置的，那为什么到头来又要给我做局。”

“王晰，是我给的还不够是吗？”

“还不够是吗？”

阿云嘎的声线像是过了一座峰，走了一段颠簸的山路，千难万险却与桃源背道而驰，他又怒又悲，可细细看去，只将委屈两个字写了满脸。

他喃着两声不够，不够，晃荡荡走到书桌前，将摆放整齐的文件都抖落开，一页一页往下甩，这是他在国内所有不动产的清算，是阿云嘎这十几年挣下的所有身家。

光是桌面上的还不足，三趟抽屉被一个接一个的整只拉出来，他举着极重的硬木方屉直接倒在王晰身上，各类东西霹雳吧啦落地的声音里夹杂着阿云嘎带有嘶吼的质问。

——够不够

红红绿绿的本落在王晰身上，手边，这些都是阿云嘎自己的钱，不是他为周家挣的那些。

王晰在窒息中才缓回几分神志，对于阿云嘎的质问他实未听清几句，只在最后明了那一个“够”字，抬眼正撞上阿云嘎那双含着泪的红眼睛，像一泡红月亮映下的光，放在他那种凶戾的脸上却十分可怜。

王晰从未见过这样的阿云嘎，他想说些什么，却被纷纷的纸页糊住了脸，王晰对数字敏感，一瞥便知这落下的是真金白银。

阿云嘎杂七杂八的东西很多，有房产证，地产证，车钥匙，还有两把手枪，王晰认识其中小巧的那一只，因为他也有一把一摸一样的，这当然是阿云嘎赠予他的东西，但王晰从未有过使用的机会。

同期如纷雨落下的还有数根金条，通通砸在了王晰的小腹上，金质沉重，坠出他几声掏肺的猛咳。

这些在平常人家里是要被仔细收起的金贵物件，此刻就同纷飞的无用纸，画地为牢将王晰死死圈住，寸步难移。

王晰的目光落在一页打开的房本上，规规整整的宋体印了住宅地址。

那是一套大连的房子，市中心的黄金地段，出门不远就是一整片细腻的沙滩，绿化也做的很好，四月的时候可以闻得到大片的槐花香味。

王晰是和阿云嘎一起去过，是许多年前的事儿了，那时奉母亲的命去大连接他最小的表妹回老家，王晰到的早，小姑娘的寄宿学校还没下学，等待枯燥，便带着阿云嘎在市区逛逛，王晰来过几次这个城市，阿云嘎却是第一次到访，东北人自然将自己放在半个东道主的位置上，为他的小友介绍滨海风光。

星海湾是外地人来必去的地方，那别墅群就是在公园往广场沿路的海岸线上，他们吹着海风信步的走，还是阿云嘎一眼相中那处洋楼，说这环境不错，适宜居住，王晰当时笑着拍了阿云嘎的肩膀说他们的眼光终于达成共识，但喜欢也没用，这房子他早问过，开盘之前就约出去九成，一名一户，多一栋都没有。

王晰当时可能是展露出些许遗憾，但这事儿即刻就被海风掀过去了，后来也再未提起过，而今那钢印红章清清楚楚的将契约写得名分。

阿云嘎还在扬洒他的资产，王晰倾身将那本房证从即将被埋没的境遇中解救，但当他他看清户主的姓名，才发现这并不是阿云嘎的房子，而是王晰的房子。

就在那两个宋体的“王”“晰”出现在王晰眼前时，他乍一瞬间清醒，手指尖抠在那钢戳上凉得骇人，他获得了自我封闭式的寂静，一帧帧车马红绿闪过，没有实景，只有满眼缭乱的意象。

原来他曾惧怕的，担忧的竟都是杞人忧天的臆想，他真正所渴望的，期盼的，觊觎的，其实早早便有了他的名字。

那些痴心妄想的往日与未来，竟在一开始，就被安排在必然的计划里。

然而这些，所有，一切，又都被他自己，一分一毫一厘的亲手掰碎又践踏。

阿云嘎停止了他肆意挥霍的行径，三个长抽屉加一条横的全被他清空，堆叠的扔在地上，昂贵的木面上有了划痕，还磕碰出了几处凹陷。

阿云嘎就站在一片狼藉里粗喘，眼前犹如台风过境的景象让他脑子里嗡嗡的响渐平稳了，宣泄过后再没有刺耳的蜂鸣声侵蚀他的神经，先前因于呕吐而浮出的泪也干了，但眼睛仍略有酸胀，他似乎已经接受这近似众叛亲离的场面，只想即刻结束这场无意义的闹剧。

阿云嘎盯着满地的纷乱怔了一会儿，便去找王晰的眼睛，却对上了一汪漾着波光的月色。

王晰的脸被大红的房证本挡了一半，只留一双波澜动魄的潭水，那是阿云嘎从未见过的晶莹柔软。

王晰在他面前流过眼泪，但九成都是被逼的，还剩一成是鳄鱼的成分，他没见过这样动容的王晰，因于本能，竟下意识的质问出声，

“你还想要什么？这些，也不够嘛？”

王晰摇了摇头，将手里大红的本子轻轻放下，唇角一挑，对阿云嘎笑的憨真。

阿云嘎却恐惧这笑意，他拢了拢自己的神情，长吸一口气转身在王晰脚前，缓缓的跪下来，将手撑在他身体两侧，十分真诚且轻柔的说，

“王晰，这已经是我的全部了，我都给你，我什么都不要，只希望你和深深好好的在一起，你们幸福，快乐的活着，帮我完成他的愿望，行吗？”

在阿云嘎这样前所未有的商量语气下，王晰仍是摇头。

“那你说，你想要什么，我去给你弄来，只要你能说，我就可以。”

阿云嘎是言出必行的人，他落地的每一个字都是一页契约。

“我什么都不要，”王晰回望进阿云嘎的眼中，

“我只是想还你一条命。”他的回答同阿云嘎一眼清醒坚定，

“我拿走他的，你拿走我的，这很公平。”

阿云嘎听得一怔，自王晰话中抽出公平这两个字放在嘴中嚼了又嚼，喃喃了几声竟也带着三分笑意，他与王晰鼻尖之间的距离已然很近，可以清晰的分辨出谁的呼吸更灼热一些。

阿云嘎的眼睛又红了，连眼眶都染上霞光，但这并不是呕吐的病态，而是蓄满的真情，一层水光包裹着他的晶体，连声音都颤粟了，

“晰哥。”

久违的称呼像是割破那包晶莹的第一刃，水珠从阿云嘎的眼角划过两条明确的痕迹，咸涩的清冷气息即刻四散奔逃，背离他的故土，全无怀恋。

“我不要什么公平，我把你的命还给你。”

阿云嘎已经是在哽咽，他吞了几个字进喉间，可见发音部位的清晰滚动，但他没去擦拭模糊视线的水雾，只是透过这篇模糊的望着王晰，语气里带着祈神时卑微低伏的恳求。

他轻声的问道，

“我什么都不要，晰哥。”

“你可不可以把我的绒绒还给我？”

“把郑云龙还给我——”

（下）

当阿云嘎轻声提及那个名字的时候，猛烈的潮水撞上他用来视物的晶体，一下，两下，是当无可挡的汹涌，终日压抑的蛰伏的情绪奔驰而来，报以碎骨赴死的意志。

自他痛失所爱至今日，挣扎困顿煎熬过后，终于能落下宣泄的无根水。

大雪的冬日蓦地起了雷声，那样的响，那样的悲，仿佛积累了几个世纪的哀愁与悲恸，破开朔风砸进北方这被雪盖着的龟裂土地。

他第一次知道泪水也能如此粘稠，像血一样糊住了他的眼，锋利的刺直往他瞳孔中心钻，疼得他如何都睁不开一丝缝隙，无论是肌肉还是应激的感官都不许他获得光明。

他的爱人应该也经过这样的恐惧，黑暗与虚无张大了嘴等待吞噬那可怜人的灵魂，准备抽剥这世间美好的颜色。

这过程残忍而血腥，阿云嘎却坦然接受，甚至想要加倍获取。

因为他终于可以痛他所痛。

阿云嘎已经不知道自己的脸上划过什么样的液体，他脑里发昏，泪水牵着他的灵台下坠，失重感自他的鼻尖带着风的包裹他整俱身躯。

轰隆一声，他坠地了，感觉四面都被惊起了薄薄的纤尘。

似乎是有一处算不得柔软的方寸接住了他空荡荡的脑骨，可他无暇感激，猛泣摄走了他浑身的氧分，四肢蔓延开毒虫撕咬般的刺麻，万万只草蜱附着在他每一支毛细血管的尽头，啃噬他的肉与骨血，这像是在入秋的草场里光着身子滚，让那些无食濒死的虫儿见了肉，不消一念间，骨头都要淹进土里。

痛感无法消弭，只能靠信仰获得慰藉。

“郑云龙……”

“郑云龙。”

阿云嘎不再以昵称呼唤他的爱人，他嘴中囫囵着泪，却仍在尽力清晰的发声，似乎执拗于这姓甚名谁的祷告，放佛他咬字准确一些，便更能贴近他心中所想。

王晰是见证了这三九隆冬如何起了只有夏日才有的雷，惊得他一动不敢，半声也无，无人见过阿云嘎这恸哭的模样，王晰是初尝苹果的人。

阿云嘎是极度克己的人，从不放纵感情的奔涌，可此刻却哭的好似无有顾忌的顽童，却没有那般清亮的嗓音，阴阴沉沉的只有将喉里的嫩肉用砂纸磨过几遍，才能如此的哑血凄厉。

王晰只有一边好用的耳朵，却已然被悲鸣环绕，他怔在这场淋漓的真情中，直到阿云嘎的额头撞上了他的胸膛，荡开了他主动封闭的意识，使得触感回缓，才发现自己脸上也是格外的凉，冰凌在他略显衰老的肌肤上凝结成锋利的刃，一端指着他的眼，一端对着他的心脏。

王晰缓缓低下头，眼泪便在阿云嘎发顶砸出一朵破碎的雪花，阿云嘎此刻以一种全然依托的亲昵姿势伏在他身上，王晰穿了三件衣服，可灼热仍一层一层递到他心口。

阿云嘎的泪和身体是滚烫的，炽热的，带有极强的穿透力。

他们此时正以王晰从前最不敢臆想的模样相处，可王晰看着这样的阿云嘎，全无圆梦的餍足，只在自己的左右心房各写了四个大字。

罪大恶极，十恶不赦。

阿云嘎的坚韧是王晰永远无法企及的巍峨高峰，命运不公，叫他仍是稚童时便无亲少旧，饱尝背乡的颠沛孤苦，那年秋，王晰本随着父亲去草原祭奠，接上这个失怙的可怜虫回东北小住一个安稳中秋，再送还回他底蕴雄厚的母家。

王晰之前是见过阿云嘎的，但这一面才叫那张悲而不哀的小脸真正印记在王晰心里。

九月的大地苍茫，衰鼓缓歌荡开黄尽了的枯草，阿云嘎跪在那石与五色带堆砌的大敖包前，那是一个瘦得不如羊崽子丰腴的小孩，可当他站起来时，伫立在一望无尽的草场上，竟比大兴岭里的峰针松柏还要挺拔。

嘶吼的风雨使他窜高，无情的曝晒让他更坚实了臂膀，最终可凭一己之力，把握那四九城诡谲的动荡，成为那说一不二的主人之一。

可如今那挺硬了二十余年的身躯，也在王晰面前衰哀成一滩死肉，只有背心透来恸哭的起伏，那挺拔有力的脊骨也低矮下去，嶙峋瘦骨，化作一条蜿蜒干涸的河道。

王晰默不作声的看着胸膛前垂软的发，无论他们之中有如何纠葛辗转的情爱，虚情或是真意，他担不起的，竟是阿云嘎叫了二十几年的那声哥哥。

他都快忘了，阿云嘎小他四岁余半，少年相处时，他唤做弟弟的次数，多过小嘎，嘎子，阿云嘎。

王晰是从什么时候遗忘了这样的关系呢，或是说，他是从何时起，开始以兄之名，傲物行凶，无尽又无尽的度验索取。

他不敢想，正如他的手此刻悬停在阿云嘎耳侧，迟迟不敢落下轻抚。

“郑云龙……”

“郑云龙。”

阿云嘎伏在王晰的胸口，在他隆隆的心跳上复述这个名字，这三个字是濒死之人的吊命参草，是行将就木之人最后一丝活气。

是阿云嘎的命。

“嘎子——”

“哥——你在吗——”

清脆的声线割破了这屋内只有恸哭的静默，也喝止了王晰正要展开的拥抱。

是周深来了。

“哥……？”

周深从正屋看一圈没寻着人，转而踏入书房时就见这一副令人惊掉下巴的场景。

阿云嘎一个人站在镜子前，背冲周深，身后满是残桓与遗骸，周深一眼便看清地上有断成几处的翠色，那是阿云嘎很喜欢的一对玉刻赑屃镇纸，他虽是蒙族人，却有一手软笔好字，这可是磨了他十数年的手腕功夫，在那些个枯燥的漏夜里，他总与这一对神兽为伴。

周深矗在门口又环视一周，确认这屋里再无第二个人，整个场面却如同恶鬼过境，只为践踏折辱，不为金银财器。

他踟蹰的错了半脚的距离，又紧了紧拳坚定的走近阿云嘎身后，伸出五指去拉眼前人的肘骨，轻轻道一声，

“哥哥。”

于是他见了阿云嘎回过头来那双带着血的眼睛，一片蔓延开的红色，乍一看像是涌过血泪。

“你怎么跑出来了，这会儿该是去敬酒。”阿云嘎先声质问，喑哑的嗓使他的语气十分肃穆。

“是该敬酒了，可我没见着你，就出来找你。”周深说的诚恳，他也确实如此。

周深在亲吻新娘的时候分了神，目光飘过妻子洁白无瑕的头纱，离他最近那只圆桌上的空位太过显眼，一打眼就知道谁缺席了他的婚宴，周深的心情登时沉了下来，之后的流程他不过是按照背过的稿子一字一句复述，甚至语速都加快了，叫人听起来是激动作祟，只有他自己知道这是另一种不好说的忐忑与急迫。

扔过捧花之后他的新娘先行去换敬酒服，周深更是一步未停的退出满是粉色玫瑰的富丽宴厅，未来得及穿大衣，只携这一身宝石织成的星光往积雪的路上走，渐渐跑起来，与风中的雪花对撞，谁也没尝三分甜头。

“你……”周深舌尖抵着下牙床是说了一个字就顿住。

他要问的话问不出口，或是说他心底已有答案，谁是这满地狼藉的主谋不言而喻，与此相比，周深更关心阿云嘎通红到病态的眼，他抬了抬手，想用冻出艳色的指尖触一触那骇人的双眼，嘴中问道，

“你眼睛……”

阿云嘎只需轻轻偏头就可以闪过周深伸过来的手，他让那冰凉的指尖扑了空，随即又咳了两声说无事，回身去桌上找给周深的东西。

不过阿云嘎是在地上凑全了那一盒至高的权利，老木盒子磕损了角，又多几分风霜不易，阿云嘎双手将这沉重捧到与周深视线平直的地方，他整了整音，十分郑重的说，

“祝你新婚快乐。”

他虽是极度郑重，可语中仍有哭过的痕迹，破开闸关的泪水再非人能控制，抽气喘息之间便可卷土重来，阿云嘎不敢再多说，生怕将泪光落在周深面前，冲了他一身喜气。

周深自然认识阿云嘎捧着的东西，但他的目光无有流连，越过重重障碍望进阿云嘎的眼中，他没有面子上的推拒，双手接过来也郑重的回了一句，

“谢谢哥。”

但这盒子并未在周深手上过多停留，而是被转放在桌面上，周深将自己的礼服折了一圈袖子，开始帮阿云嘎收拾这满地残局。

他不会问这是缘何发生，追本溯源只是解决问题的一种手段，然而事实已成，并不给他回望的机会，在当下，做些什么总胜过空想，王晰欠下的东西周深无能替他，只是时时刻刻都在尽力。

周深这件也是三层礼服，里层的腰封缠着他由上至下所有的肋骨，当他弯下腰捡起那一页页文件时，呼吸被绷得凝滞。

但肺叶的呼动并未因周深直起的腰而畅通，因他看清了那满篇数字的单据是什么，结余清算，是已然收拾好的行装，是平铺直叙的别离。

阿云嘎的离开是周深意料之内的，甚至是巴不得的。

他并不为自己的错误开解，只是迫切的希望他这哥哥可以离开这浸满悲伤的土壤，去换一片新水重获生命。

然而当离别在眼前时，人们总是难能克制饱胀泪水的眼睛。

周深眨了眨眼，手下的动作不停，他先是把三条抽屉都按回去，实木沉重让他双臂都较上劲儿，剪裁合体的礼服将大臂上的肌肉崩出漂亮的轮廓。

“剩这些是要带走吗？”周深安置好抽屉，又无数次弯下腰去一根一根捡起散落的金条，黄棕色的光坠着他的手指，

“要不我让余叔去给你换现吧，你这不好出境的。”周深抽了抽鼻子，话里有几分担忧，现在极少有人将这样笨重却真实的资产存在自己家里，但阿云嘎的老派作风，周深是明白的。

“不带了，留这吧。”阿云嘎只漏了一句话。

周深应了声好，跪坐在地上把坠手的金子码进抽屉的底层。

家务两个字从来与周深无关，但他却能很有条理的收拾这一地遭乱，文件都夹好归类，纷乱的物件已按部就班回归岗位，就连枪也检查过保险再放回去。

挑拣过后地上只剩些破的烂的残骸，其中就有那一对水头极好的赑屃镇纸，周深将那几块裂玉拢在手里，也是叹了一声可惜，不过他又仰头与阿云嘎说，

“我那还有一对金蝉抱月，成色虽然没你这个好，但样式确实可爱，还有一副罗汉图的玉山子，四寸见方，给你做镇纸也合适。”

周深冲着阿云嘎灿然一笑，他颧骨被早上的化妆师扫了薄薄一层金粉，在这书房冷白的光下，却格外清丽灵动，他嗓音里重拾了曾有的几分娇顽，说出令人无法拒绝的请求，

“晚些给你送过来，你等等我再走。”

周深的眼睛说不上是漂亮，阿云嘎见过更美的星河，可这样一双乌漆的亮色在眼前，仿佛可以拉扯着阿云嘎的灵魂与肉身回溯记忆，让他有仍是少年的错觉。

阿云嘎是在周深最顽劣的时候正式和他成为了朋友，因为那只被当街泼血的鸡，也不全然是因为那只鸡，他从未有过像周深一样的朋友，白天打架怒红了眼，被人拉开还要放狠话，阿云嘎当然说不过周深，这大四岁的优势除去拳脚以外毫无意义。

阿云嘎虽是武力值占了上风，但被拎到祠堂外面罚跪的总是他，而且都是周深先手挑事，阿云嘎忍无可忍才还手，早憋了一肚子委屈便梗着脖子也不觉得自己错，这强硬的态度必然导致他错失多顿晚饭。

周深第一次拿着甜糕来哄人的时候，阿云嘎是板着一张死面敬谢不敏。

那身量不高的小豆子提着有他一半大的食盒灵巧的移动到阿云嘎手边，东西一放就瘫成一滩软泥，厚着脸皮全然不顾白日里的狠话，没骨头的往阿云嘎手臂上贴。

十一岁的阿云嘎并非被周深七岁时的可爱小脸打动，实在是他手里的羹实在太香，那白皮印着红花的酥酪见一眼都觉得软。

后来随着年岁的增长，阿云嘎逐渐了解周深行径恶劣的原因，他们架打的少了，但等等我这三个字似乎成为了他们之间的暗语，是一段专属于朋友间小小谋划与叛逆的隐秘故事。

从前是果腹的精致点心，后来是周深中意的各种玩意儿，但凡他觉得好的，晚上就一定也要给阿云嘎备一份，直到将自己也送上了阿云嘎的床，过云未雨，性欲初萌，两人咬的都是第一口的生苹果。

可哪怕他们有再多的肢体缠绵，阿云嘎与周深的关系，永远牢固在兄与弟上，是牵来一根斩不断的红绳，系了一笔亲缘线，让他们血液互送，同心不二。

阿云嘎与周深截然不同，却又在互相影响。

他天生不善笑，能有如今这些温暖的模样，全靠周深二十年来的教导，那薄薄的两瓣红软往耳根一咧，齐白的齿是将光都引进人心里。

阿云嘎该是向往这样的明媚，所以总是本能的想护一护，留一留，哪怕自己被伤及心肺，也不愿狠下手去真正去打破他。

可阿云嘎似乎从未护住过什么东西，但凡他在意的，喜欢的，爱过的，都无知无察的从他指间漏去，摔在地上，粉身碎骨。

周深在婚礼上原本也是如旧灿然的笑，比他新娘手中那束洋牡丹还要动人，唱歌的时候又松又缓，嗓子清澈的好像世界初始的第一捧山泉，但在交换誓言的亲吻时，阿云嘎是见了周深那一闪而过的神情，有些莫名的熟悉，却又全然不记得，直到现在又见了周深灵动的笑脸才想起来。

——那是自己从前的苦相

平眉平眼，两端嘴角坠了千钧顽石，不悲也不喜，却看的人眼里发苦，阿云嘎熟悉从前的自己，便惊诧于此时的周深，他竟不知这样的神情也会出现在那张脸上。

那一瞬间他是自怒，他恨自己为何没有护好这个同糖糕一样甜软的弟弟，随后又被无力淹没，他意识到自己十余年混迹吃人险地，看似风光无限，实则竟是一事无成。

爱人，哥哥，弟弟，他没处理好任何一段关系。

阿云嘎低头看着周深的发顶，又侧去一半的目光扫过身后的镜子。

这或是他能做的最后一件有意义的事。

“周深。”

阿云嘎很少直呼这个名字，如今是想要从头郑重的问一句，

“你快乐吗？”

周深拾玉的手顿了一下，既没抬头也没应答，无声的把碎断的天然颜色归置好，先抬了一只膝盖缓缓的站起身，这时他才望向阿云嘎的眼睛，但也只是笑着，一言不发。

阿云嘎看着这样的周深无比窒息，他狠狠皱了一把眼睛，又问道，

“这婚礼，是你想要的吗？”

“是。”周深的声音很坚挺。

“那王晰呢。”

阿云嘎先提及了这个名字，这两个字如同一瓶高浓度的化学试剂，将那上扬的嘴角尽数腐蚀，周深缓缓收回了笑意，眼光垂下一点，轻呢了一声，

“他。”

即长长的送了口气，鼻尖有些发酸，他抬起下颚郑重的开口时，嗓中已雾上了水。

“他是我的命。”

王晰对周深声音本应有极高的感知度，可这次却在阿云嘎已经起身整理自己状态之后才恍惚回来，他听着外面及近的脚步声，有看着面前人大臂上时松时紧的褶皱，阿云嘎背对着他，大约是在拭泪。

王晰很想为阿云嘎递上一块软巾，但当他起身时，却是头也不回，无有停顿的迈入了镜室。

他手里有三样东西，一本房证，一只他自己也有的枪，还有在周深院里拿的那颗荔枝。

阿云嘎听见身后的脚步，转回身时只有一道轻轻的落门声，肌肉比思想先做出反应，他几步跨到那面单向玻璃前，二话不说双手作掌的推。

王晰怎能在这时候藏起来。

但阿云嘎并未将这扇门推开，一来这扇玻璃本身就重，在轴承上更是施了力，二来便是王晰自己，将一身的力量都压了上去，他此刻与阿云嘎的角色好像是反了，闹不清是谁要禁锢谁。

在这力量的僵持里，是阿云嘎先松了手，之后就是周深挂了雪痕的皮鞋先迈进来，那满身的星光都盖了松散的白，被屋里的暖又蒸出了原本璀璨的样貌，却也让周深那一身黑绒更重了几分。

这一步匆匆，王晰却将周深看得仔细，之前在宴席上，他站在人潮的外围，眼中只有一身含糊的星光。

王晰的泪水是同周深那一声哥哥一齐流出，周深看着阿云嘎，而阿云嘎却看着他。

那锋利的眉压着黑白分明的眼，使人无法分辨其中复杂的情绪。

只这一眼，王晰却像脱了力一样顺着镜子缓缓瘫下，他的五指扒在门上划过几条指纹的雾气，他像是缺氧了，手心里浮了密密麻麻的红点，只能通过大口喘息去贪婪的摄取氧气。

在窒息威胁的困境里，他仍在一片雪花点里注视着阿云嘎的脊背和周深收拾一地残骸的手，周深比他上次见时似乎更要清减了，骨头都变得锋利，之前那脸上骇人的伤都褪了，并未在他光洁的脸上留下一丝印记，放佛那晚一场不合时宜的春恩情动，只是王晰赠予自我的一场梦境。

王晰起早并未进食，能量的短缺使他快要看不清眼前的景象，他手里还有一颗被捂热了的荔枝，已然不似初拾时那般艳红的颜色，是从茎处开始泛了不新鲜的暗棕，像是所有盛放后的必然结果。

趋于糖分的引诱，王晰剥开了这只带有温度的吉祥果，那里面的白肉仍晶莹厚实，外壳裂开的一瞬间，清甜的香就缠上了他的指尖，连着丰沛的汁水一起磨着王晰的肌肤。

多么像周深的模样。

王晰将这一颗浑圆的白放在舌尖，正好是阿云嘎给周深提出第一个问题，王晰在咀嚼，他瘦薄的腮被大肉顶出形状。

阿云嘎问第二个问题时，那甜肉已经被利齿碾碎，划过嗓子纵身入腹。

周深回答阿云嘎第三个问题时，

‘他，是我的命。’

王晰咬破了肥厚果肉下包裹的细核，涩与苦气顿时散了满嘴，他的舌面开始发涩，磨砺在牙床的软肉上，方才漫溢鼻腔的甜香顷刻散去，余韵与回味俱苦，再不记得一丝甜的滋味。

周深一字一顿说的坚定，是在向上苍起誓。

王晰本应夙愿得偿，周深爱他，需要他，是他原定计划中的目的，可此刻他竟不敢再许给周深一个未来，甚至连走出去，回以一个拥抱都不敢。

他已然辜负了一颗接着一颗满怀爱意的心，又哪里配成为周深的命。

“哥，你知道吗，他爱我，爱所有的我。”

周深在阿云嘎面前站的笔直，他像是被注入了百五分的勇气。

“只是爱这个字，无有其他。”

“你能明白的，哥，你一定能明白。”

“就像龙哥爱你一样。”

周深含着泪去拉阿云嘎的手，他迎上同样荧光闪烁的眼睛，

“我爱他，也是爱所有的他，爱他的每一根头发，每一次眨眼，每一声笑，每一颗牙齿。”

“可是我又恨他。”

“我恨他让你痛，让你遭受这一切，这本不该的——”

周深的指尖荡过阿云嘎的眼角，将他的泪水珍贵的收纳在掌心，

“我也恨我自己。”

“你肯定知道了，我清楚自己瞒不了多久的，对不起，哥哥，对不起。”

“可如果再选一次，我仍然会这样。”

周深在泪光下展出一片笑，将眼泪作星星，

“阿云嘎，请你再当周深一晚上的哥哥好吗。”

阿云嘎的脸上又画出泪痕，他本是想让周深将自己的感情说给王晰听，这是引那硬壳子里软肉探头的唯一方法，却没想周深是与他说这个。

他怎么能只当周深一晚的哥哥。

周深的背叛令他辗转难过，可阿云嘎早已原谅了这个弟弟，从一开始就不怪他，也不怨他，只要他不说，周深也不提起，或许过了几年或是几十年，自然就淡化褪去。

但周深却大刀阔斧的将自己劈出来，敞着一身血肉站在阿云嘎面前，笔直又坚定，是阿云嘎从未想象过富有责任感的模样，他呵护了许多年的小树，终于也能投下一片安心的萌荫。

阿云嘎将周深搂在怀里，呼吸声落在他耳边，低低喃着，

“深深，深深，我永远都是你哥。”

“我和郑云龙，我们，希望你们能幸福，你和王晰。”

阿云嘎将周深引到镜子前，牵起周深的手盖在冰凉的镜面上，他又对着镜子里，两人的影像重复一遍，

“你，和王晰。”

周深的手盖上那玻璃镜时，当他看见自己的指尖与镜像无距离连接的一瞬，他就知道这并非是一面真正的镜子。

他爱的人，却永远也找不到的人，原来近在眼前。

周深的泪水一下就奔涌而出，他再克制不住哭泣，这一刻他是怨王晰的，为什么不告诉他，为什么不出来，他们分明离得那样近，分明只是，一步之遥。

然而周深并没有说话，也没有使力推门，他只是将手心盖在镜子上，他能看见镜中满脸泪水的自己，他的妆已然全晕，颧骨上扫的金粉被冲到了下颌，银河倾泻，他的五指在镜面上蜷缩又舒展。

镜内镜外皆是一片沉寂，王晰跪坐着将额头抵在那冰冷的镜子上，眼前是被泪水模糊的斑驳景象，周深的爱意说的太恳切，阿云嘎的祝福也太真挚。

可王晰的心，却是一片空荡。

周深逐渐的平复了因哭泣而波动的胸肺，他长长的呼出一口气，看着镜中自己的双眼，无比郑重的诵读一首他喜欢的莎翁选段，周深的声音有些变了，是如旧的百灵清澈，却多了许些力量与厚重，他神情庄严，却又满眼爱意，

“凡是生长的东西，不到季节，总不会成熟。”

“我过去由于年轻，我的理性也不曾成熟，但是现在我的智慧已经充分成长。”

“理性智慧着我的意志，把我引到你的眼前。”

薄薄一层玻璃镜里传来了无可遏制的哭声。

周深的五指轻轻荡过镜面，好似在抚摸爱人的脸颊，他歪着头，笑弯了眼睛，

“晰哥，这次换我来照顾你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我，爱你。”

镜子的那端却并无回应。

——我也爱你

是王晰默读出的回应，可他仍没有主动走出去，嘴中荔枝核的苦涩仍在回荡，他握着的手枪已然上了膛。

阿云嘎在周深身后抽了下鼻子，眼眶通红，他不懂镜子那端为何仍是静默，他双手搭在周深肩膀上，将人转过来抵在镜子前。

阿云嘎附身下去亲吻了周深的额头，那眉骨上还有一条细小的疤痕，是那晚仍未消去的印记。

阿云嘎的唇在那处肌肤上停留了一个呼吸的时间，轻声道，

“深深，你照顾好他。”

“这是你龙哥的愿望。”

“你要幸福。”

“这是我的愿望。”

周深回了一声好，他的睫毛上挂满了水珠，是新生的晨露，他也用祝福回应阿云嘎，

“哥，你也要照顾好你自己，还有山山。”

阿云嘎也笑了，他的眼角折出几条浅沟，那里冰河开化，藏着早来的春天。

他随即用上两个人的力量，将周深推进那镜中。

就在周深后背跌空的一瞬间。

——嘭

————完结————

感谢大家看到这儿啦！


End file.
